Who Framed Mion Sonozaki?
by Glowworm666
Summary: After the murder of Renge, the suspected Mion asks for the help of Glowworm and her pals. Can they find the real killer and clear Mion's name? Mion/Keiichi, GW/Tas, other pairings Rated for mild lang. and some suggestive themes COMPLETE
1. No Business Like Show Business

**GW: **Well, here's my other parody along with my four others. Please enjoy the first chapter which introduces our favorite psycho girl, Mion Sonozaki!

**Mion: **Alright! Let's get the show on the road!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but OCs

* * *

**No Business Like Show Business**

**An Eggy Cartoon**

**Stewie & Mion Sonozaki in**

**Someone's in the Kitchen! Directed by Master Yo**

A football-headed baby was happily playing in his playpen. He was wearing a yellow shirt, red overalls and sneakers. He was Stewie Griffin. His mother, Louis, came to him and patted him on the head.

"Mommy's going to the store, darling. But I'm leaving you with your friend, Mion." The woman walked over to where a girl was standing. She had long green hair wrapped in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans with a white sweater tied around her waist, and sneakers. She was Mion Sonozaki.

"She going to take very, very good care of you, because if she doesn't…" Louis then said very sternly as she pointed to Mion, "she's going back to the underground torture chamber."

"P-please! Don't worry! Whatever you say! Yes, sir! Aye, aye, captain! Okey dokey. I'll take care of him like he was my own brother. Or a sister-" The teen was cut off when Louis slammed the door in her face. "Ouch! Or my cousin. Or a deranged uncle. Or a cousin twice removed…"

As the girl kept speaking, Stewie noticed something in the kitchen: a jar of cookies. "Cookie," he said as he tipped over the playpen and made his way to the kitchen.

"…Or my mom's grandmother's crazy cousin. Or a twin sister-" She stopped when she saw the baby in the kitchen, climbing up the kitchen drawers. Mion screamed in panic.

"I'll save you, Stewie!" she yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Cookie," the baby said as he knocked a rolling pin into an oncoming Mion. "Don't burn yourself!" the girl said just as she stepped on the rolling pin and started to roll around the room, screaming.

As she rolled around the room, the baby knocked a teapot on her head. "Ow! Hey, where are the lights!? It's dark in here!"

Stewie then kicked open the oven just as Mion rolled in and closed the door. Stewie then used his foot unintentionally to turn the oven heat to Hades-hot.

"Cookie!" Stewie crawled across some plates in the sink. His face slipped under the water but he lifted it up and accidentally turns on the tap and water starts spilling onto the floor. The soap also falls down to the floor. The oven sign turns to 'well done' and Mion bursts out trailing smoke, screaming aloud.

The poor teen then slips on the soap and shoots into the air and the soap flies across the kitchen and ricochets of the door handle and hits Meowth flinging him up to the clock pendulum. The green-haired girl falls back and slides across the kitchen and ends up with her fingers in the power supply, getting zapped.

In trying to escape, she head-butts the wall with the teapot and dislodges a shelf that has all the pots and pans falling on her head. As she lies in pain, bottle of hot sauce falls into the spout of the teapot.

"Cookie!" Stewie chirps from the clock. Mion, with her head on fire shoots out of the teapot and across the kitchen, only to end up with an ironing board in her mouth, which folds up into the wall.

Stewie swings from the clock to a shelf, which falls down on top of a box on the shelf, catapulting a box of knives through the air.

The baby lands on a plunger and bounces up to the fridge. The plunger flies through the air and lodges itself in a toaster, which then falls over. Mion bursts out of the fold up ironing board in a 'Ta-Da' pose.

"I'm here-- AAAAAAAHHHH!!" she screamed when she saw the knives flying towards her, which, luckily, lodge themselves in the wall around her. One barely missed her ponytail and a meat-cleaver hits the wall between her legs. The toaster then fires the plunger at the haphazard girl and sticks to her face. "Just great," she mumbles.

As she struggles to get it off, she ends up flying across the kitchen and removes it in mid air. Her momentary pleasure is forgotten as she crashes into the vacuum cleaner, which then begins to pump her full of air. When she looks more like a balloon, she starts to deflate, flying around the kitchen breaking crockery and eventually hitting the fridge, lodging her head underneath.

As she struggles to get free she dislodges Stewie, who falls from the top of the fridge with his cookie. Mion lifts the fridge of her head with her adrenaline strength.

"Cookie!" Stewie cried happily as he held to his cookie. Seeing that the baby is safe, the Sonozaki girl holds the child in her hands. Mion suddenly realizes there is an unsupported fridge above her head that proves the law of gravity…

CRASH! The fridge door opens to reveal Mion with birds flying around her head.

Just then, a buzzer sounds and we see that the two are actually on a set. The director, a panda named Master Yo, goes onto the set with an annoyed look. "Cut! Cut! CUT!!" he yells.

"What's wrong with the take this time?" Stewie said, losing his cute speech in place of an annoyed British tone.

"Nothing with you, Stewie. You were perfect," mentions Yo. "It's Mion. She keeps blowing her lines. Mion..."

The panda grabs one of the birds. "What's this?"

"A…bird?" responded the teen.

"A BIRD! That's the problem!" said Yo. "Mion, read the script. Look what it says. It says, 'Teen takes clunk. Teen sees stars.' Not birds- STARS! Can we lose the playback, please? You're killing me, girl! Killing me!"

The playback stopped playing as Stewie stomped off angrily. "For God's sakes, woman! How many times must we do this damn scene? Panda-man! I'll be in my trailer! Taking a nap!"

Stewie went past underneath a woman's dress, scaring her. "Pardon me," the baby said as he walked into his trailer.

"My stomach can't take this. This set is a mess! Clean this set up. And get her out of there. Or seal her up in it. Lose the lights. And take a break. It's lunchtime!" Master Yo shouts as he walks off the set with Mion worriedly following him.

"Please, sir! I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time."

"Mion, I've dropped that on your head 23 times already!"

"I can take it though. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about the refrigerator!" Yo said angrily.

Mion takes out a brick, though I have no idea what she's doing with a brick. "I can give you stars! Look!" The green-haired girl smashed the hammer on her head, yet what appears are spirals. "Look!" She smashed it again and bells appear. "LOOK!" She smashed it over and over, but the stars still don't appear as both actress and director walked into a trailer.

As the crew left the set, no one noticed six kids and two tigers watching the scene. The first had short silver hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers, a silver bracelet, and a flower-shaped necklace. The weird thing were grey wolf ears coming out of her head. She was Glowworm666.

The second one was a monkey-hybrid boy with brown ears and tail with brown shaggy hair on his cheeks, hands, and feet. He wore a black shirt with a blue hoodie, black baggy jeans, and white and black sneakers. He was Monkeyboy, GW's little brother.

A girl and boy, along with two tigers, stood next to each other behind the hybrids. The boy had spiky yellow hair and wore a red shirt with black stripes, black pants, and sneakers. He was Calvin. His tiger had orange fur with a white belly and paws. He was Hobbes.

The girl next to Calvin had short dark brown hair and wore a black tee with an angry girl on it and the words, 'You Should See Me When the Meds Are Working,' black pants, and sneakers. She was Kira. Her tiger has a pure white tiger with black stripes. She was Feral, Hobbes' girlfriend.

The last two were two cynical-looking girls. One had long brown hair that wore glasses, an orange shirt under a green jacket, a black skirt, and large black boots. She was Daria Morgendorffer.

Next to her was a girl with short black hair and wearing a long black shirt under a red jacket, a black skirt, and black boots. She was Jane Lane.

Glowworm and her friends stared dryly at the scene that played out.

"Idiots," the wolf-girl deadpanned as she took a sip of her root beer while her pals nodded.

* * *

**Jane:** Well, aren't you a load of optimism, wolfie

**GW: **None of you guys are exactly jumping for joy either. Watch out for the next chapters. And read & review.


	2. The Job

**GW: **Here's where we get to meet our heroes.

**Calvin: **Some heroes. We're all a bunch of cynical detectives. The only one optimistic is MB.

**MB: **Hello! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Job**

Glowworm and her companions entered an office where a woman in a maid outfit with green hair named Media sat at her desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Eggman," Glowworm asked.

"Oh, he should be with you shortly," Media said. A loud explosion was heard inside the office. "Makes you wonder what really happens here, huh?" Jane asked dryly.

"He should be done now," Media smiled as the kids and tigers strolled into an office.

A young teenage girl in a school outfit was standing in front of an angry man with a bald head, an orange mustache, and a red suit.

"For Pete's sakes, Ichijo! I told you we can't do that for the picture. Get her out of here!" Men in white came and took the young girl out of the room.

"That…was a little weird," Kira commented with a raised eyebrow. "Pay no mind to minor details," Daria told her as Eggman said to the kids, "Ah, I was expecting you, Glowworm and co. Come in."

They entered the office as people cleaned up the mess Ichijo made.

"I love what you did to the room," Hobbes said sarcastically.

"Whatever, hairball. Anyways, what do you all know about show business?"

"That there's no business like it," Monkeyboy shrugged as Feral grinned, "No business that we know of."

"We'll sing about it to you if you like," Glowworm asked with a grin.

"I'll see it on Broadway, thanks," Eggman rolled his eyes as he continued, "Anyways, this business is expensive. I'm over-budget on the latest Stewie cartoon in production. That teenage girl keeps screwing up. The reason is she's got something on her mind. You know what that is?"

The wolf shrugged, "One too many refrigerators dropped on her head?"

"Please! You can stab that girl a million times and she'll still keep coming back," Eggman chuckled, then said seriously, "But if you break her heart, that can do worse damage. Check this out." The man handed the kids a newspaper.

"'Seen hanging out with a 'mystery friend' is Keiichi Maebara, boyfriend of cartoon star Mion Sonozaki,'" Calvin read. Glowworm looked at Eggman and asked, "The heck does this have to do with us?"

"You're the private detectives, figure it out," the man told them. "We don't have time for teen romance dramas. I get that at home already when you have a go-getter for a sister," Daria sighed as GW handed back the paper to Eggman.

"Look, that guy Keiichi is trouble, but his girl thinks he's an angel," Eggman told them. "I just want you to follow him and see who he's 'friends' with and take a few juicy photos that I can wise that girl up with."

GW rolled her eyes as she said, "Forget it. The only Toons I work for are my friends." Daria and Jane waved as Calvin and Hobbes smirked.

"Sorry, but we won't go to ToonCity," MB told Eggman.

"What's wrong with ToonCity? Every guy likes that place!"

"Then, get Guy to go. We won't do squat," Glowworm snapped as she and her friends were about to leave until Eggman grabbed them.

"No one said you had to go to ToonCity anyways! Keiichi works at a place called 'The Devil's Nest.' Humans only, toons as employees. So, what do you say?"

Glowworm looked at her friends, and then they all looked slyly at Eggman as Kira told him, "This'll cost you a heavy sum. Say, 100 munny."

"100 munny?!" Eggman yelled. "That's ridiculous!"

"So's the job," GW said as Feral chuckled, "You're stuck, dude."

Eggman then chuckled, "Fine. 100 munny it is. How about some soda, wolfie?"

Glowworm took a bottle of root beer from Eggman and gazed out the window. Outside, some workers were bringing some boxes into a truck, but one of them dropped it, causing toon instruments to be released and for them to play. As the hybrid looked out closely, a pair of scary eyes appeared from out of nowhere, startling her, making her fall down.

"Ahh!" Glowworm shouted. Eggman turned and smirked, as he was holding a check.

"Are you okay, sis?" Monkeyboy asked as they came to a down on the floor Glowworm.

"Geez, kid. I thought you weren't easily surprised," Eggman said as he opens the blinds and a familiar Shinigami, hovering near the window.

"It's only Ryuk."

"Some brave wolf you are," Jane deadpanned as Daria smirked, "More like a mouse."

Glowworm gets up and takes the check from Eggman in annoyance. She glared at her two friends and said to them, "Shut up, you two." She then said to the cartoon studio owner, "What the heck is he doing here?"

"Oh, I got him on loan along with half the cast of Death Note and School Days. Plus, he works for apples."

Eggman took out said fruit and threw it to the death god. Ryuk grabbed it and flew away.

"Well, I don't!" GW snapped as he accepted the check. Hobbes then frowned, growling, "Hey, that's half on what we agreed on."

"That's all I can give you for now. I'll pay the other half when you get the job done," Eggman said.

"Fine. But we're expecting the rest later," GW said as she and her pals left.

Eggman sighed in exasperation, "Kids nowadays."

* * *

**Kira: **Well, there you have it. Our heroes.

**Feral: **Yeah, a bitter, soda-addict hybrid and her equally attitude problematic friends.

**GW: **You guys are funny. Anyways…

**GW & co.: **R&R 'til next time!


	3. Night at the Devil's Nest

**GW: **Here's the third chapter. Let's see what my comrades and I can dig up on Kei-chan (laughs evilly)

**Hobbes: **I fear for your mortal soul.

* * *

**Night at the Devil's Nest**

The gang left the studio going pass a toon named Mindy, who turned her nose to them as she passed them.

"What a witch," Kira grumbled as they continued walking.

Suddenly, they hear some music playing. They turn to see it's coming from a violinist performing for the hippos and crocodiles from the Fantasia movie.  
Tom and Jerry rush out off the studio near the animals, the former chasing the latter on a motorcycle. The cat yelps as he lost control of his machine and goes riding out of control going past his prey who laughs at him.  
"Oh, pardon me!" said Bubbles from PPG.

"I really hate this place," Glowworm groaned as the gang makes its way past a bunch of dogs practicing lines for a try-out.  
"Yikes!" MB yelps as some Nobodies push him aside in their usual rude way. "I can see why you love it here, GW," Jane said dryly.

The wolf-girl sighed as she and her pals leave the lot, going past the usual toons and such.

"Look, a tram!" Hobbes pointed out a tram that is about to leave and they rush over to it, stopping the conductor Eustace just as he is about to close the doors. In hopes to get a ride, GW takes the check Eggman gave her and shows it to the conductor.  
"Stupid wolf freak, I'm not a check-guy!" snapped Eustace as he closes the tram doors in front of the kids' faces.

"Oh, yeah!" Calvin screamed back. "I hope you have no life insurance!"

"Nice comeback," Daria deadpanned.  
"I don't know why you thought that would work," said Feral while GW rolled her eyes in frustration.

But of course, not getting in the tram wasn't really a total loss. The kids waited until the tram goes by them and when it does, they run over to the back of the tram where two kids named Edd and Eddy are sitting at and sat next to them.  
"Hey wait up, guys!" laughed another kid named Ed rushing after the tram.  
"Come on, let's go!" laughed Eddy as Hobbes and MB grab the lummox and help him onto the back of the tram, sitting the large boy next to his pals.  
"Excuse me for asking? How come you don't have a car?" asked Edd curiously.  
GW chuckles as she added, "Too young. Besides, we've got the best transportation around!"

"Isn't that the truth," Daria said to the other friends.

The neighborhood GW and her gang lived isn't the prettiest sight around. It isn't much but to the group, it's home. As the tram goes by, GW and company hop off near the tram station, which doubles as a club where people can hang out and drink, waving goodbye to the kids as Double D said, "Thank you for the recipe! I will remember it!"

"Sure you will, Sockhat," Eddy chuckled as Ed laughed stupidly.  
GW smiled as they go over to an apartment building nearby. That is where they live and work at, for their home is also the office. The postman Postman Pat was at the postboxes outside the building delivering the mail.  
Seeing GW and co., Pat greeted the detectives, "Hello, Glowworm and her friends! How are things today?"  
"Same old, same old. Whatcha got, Patty?" Calvin asked as the monkey-boy took some letters from the postman. The hybrid looked at them with a frown, having a bad feeling of what they are.  
"Just bills!" MB groaned.  
Pat left with a chuckle, going about his usual route while Monkeyboy checks the bills. He sighs in annoyance while looking them over. Unless they paid these soon, there was gonna be BIG trouble.

"Whatever. We'll give them an IOU," Kira said airily as Feral slashed the bills with her claws.

GW then noticed something odd. A group of workers were working on putting a sign up over the tram station that read 'Now Owned by Toon Corp.'

"Well, that's new," Hobbes said as the rest of the gang saw the change.

"The place was probably bought out. The circle of economy, my friends," Calvin said logically as they head into the place to check it out.

* * *

The place is filled with customers, some of them are drivers for the tram station. They are there drinking and telling stories. As the eight come in, they see a tram worker named Schnitzel looking glum nearby.  
"Hey, Schnitzel? Rock-man?" MB asked, going over to the table trying to see if the rock creature is okay. But all he got was an angry 'Rada-rada, rada RADA!"

"Grouchy much," Kira shrugged as they head to the bar where a blue man named Mung Dal is sitting.

"What's up with Smiley over there?" Jane asked, motioning to Schnitzel.  
"He got fired this morning," said Mung with a sigh.  
"Why? He was a great tram driver despite him being a grouch and may have caused a few accidents at times," Hobbes said.  
"Didn't you see the sign being put up outside? A company called Toon Corp. bought the place," Mung said in concern. "When that happened, they fired Schnitzel right on the spot. It's so bad they made me close my cattery. Greedy money-hogs are what they all are!"  
GW sighs as she sat at the bar picking up a glass of Dr. Pepper, remarking, "Well, here's to those jerks, may they rot wherever they go to."  
"Amen!" said her friends in agreement.  
GW is about to drink her glass when a hand covers it up, stopping her.  
She looks up and sees that the hand belongs to a handsome teen boy with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, brown slacks, brown sandals, and a golden medallion with a fire imprint. He is Tas, a worker at the bar and GW's former boyfriend. They used to date until the tragic accident that pushed GW away from Tas.

Behind him were two girls. One had curly brown hair and light blue eyes, wearing a white peasant blouse, a long brown skirt, brown sandals, a golden bracelet and anklet, and an emerald necklace. This was Electra, one of Tas' sisters.

The other had curly blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink top, pink slacks, brown sandals, a pink carnation on her wrist, a diamond ring, and a ruby necklace. She was carrying a plank with a blonde wig and drawn-on eyes. This was the youngest Catarina and her 'friend' Polly.  
"Oh, Tas. I was hoping to run into you here," GW grinned.  
"Glowworm, tomorrow is Friday and you know what happens here on Friday?" Tas asked sternly  
"Uh...all you can drink soda?" GW guessed.

"Is that all she ever thinks about?" Electra asked the wolf's friends, who shrugged.  
Tas groaned as he takes the drink from GW while he said, "No! It's the day my new boss comes in to check the books. If he finds the hundred dollars that I lent you back then missing, I will lose my job."

"Polly says that dad will disown us if we lose this job," Catarina said nervously.  
The wolf replied back, "No problem. This should MORE THAN cover it." She gets out the check and shows it to the three siblings as MB added, "And, we've got another fifty just a snoop job away. Believe us, this will cover your cost."  
Tas took the check and nodded while Electra said, "Well, that's good news."  
"Hey, you still got the camera Catarina liberated? Mine is still in the shop and I need to borrow yours until then," GW asked.  
"What, Calvin broke it again?" Catarina laughed.

"Hey, not my fault Hobbes pushed me," Calvin grouched as Hobbes smirked.  
"Tas, I need the camera so I can get you the money. Even Stevens, you know. Please?" GW begged as she widened her eyes.

Tas just sighed as he handed over the camera.  
"There's still some film left. Haven't got it developed or made since our trip to Universal Studios years ago," Tas said with a sad sigh.  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that place. We got banned after that little roller coaster ride incident with Calvin and Kira," Feral laughed.

"We were framed!" the two kids shouted.  
"Anyway, we should do that again sometime," GW said. Just then a train on a track that the tram station is next to rush up, forcing Electra and Catarina to hold onto some dishes nearby to keep them some falling while the place shook.  
Once the train is gone, Tas looked at the check GW gave to him and asked, "So, where did you get this?"  
"Read the fine print," GW said, getting another Dr. Pepper.  
"Wait a moment. Eggman? As in the one who made those cartoons and movies including Mion Sonozaki? The owner of 'Eggy Cartoons'??" Electra asked rhetorically.

"Polly says GW is desperate," Catarina added.  
This gets a laugh from someone nearby who came over with a smirk. This someone is a boy with a red cap, a green shirt, and black shorts. He was Kevin.  
"Eggy Cartoons, eh? Hey, everyone! Wolfie's got herself a new friend!" Kevin laughed as he sat next the hybrid. The jock wasn't taking note of the annoyed look on GW's face as the bully continued, "Who's your customer? Golly Gopher or Tux the Penguin!?"  
"Hey, Kevin, what do you want to drink?" Tas asked, quickly trying to stop the jerk before he ended up making a big mistake.  
"A soda, dork. Anyway, wolfie, what's the deal? Does Mario need help rescuing Peach?"  
"Uh, Kevin? You might want to stop," Daria warned the boy as she noticed Glowworm getting even angrier by the moment.  
"Oh yeah! I got one!" said Kevin, ignoring Daria. "Those Xiaolin dorks want you to find their Shen Gong Wu for them!"  
That was the last straw. GW angrily takes her katana out and destroys Kevin's stool leg, causing the boy to fall to the floor. Kevin yelped as the hybrid grabbed the bully by his hair and glaring angrily at him, katana dangerously close to his neck.  
"Get this through your thick skull... I may be friends with them, but I DO NOT WORK FOR TOONS!!" Glowworm yelled angrily.

With that, she takes the soda she was drinking and slams it on the boy's head. After letting go of Kevin, the hybrid grabs the camera and storms out of the place.

Everyone who is watching this looks shocked or sad, the sad looks coming from Tas, his sisters, Daria, Jane, Calvin, Kira, their tigers, and the most sadness coming from Monkeyboy.  
"Sis…" MB sighed sadly, knowing the exact reason why his sister is a wreck.  
"Geez! What's up with that dork?" snapped Kevin as he cleans himself up. "Can't she take a joke?"  
"Not when someone she cares about is gone forever," Jane said to the boy sternly.  
"Huh?"  
Tas sighed sadly as he said, "A toon killed her best friend WinterLoveSong." Most of the customers gasped in shock or disbelief upon hearing this. A toon? Killing someone? Catarina nodded as she continued her brother's story, "An anvil surprise attack from above."

"Just like in the classics," Electra added.  
"You think we should follow her before she decides to leave the town in wreckage?" Feral asked.

"Let's go. We've got work to do," Hobbes said as MB paid for his sister's drink before they left to follow the hybrid.

* * *

The Devil's Nest could be found in the darkest part of the neighborhood, located scenically in an alleyway.

GW and her friends enter the alley. "Are you sure we're allowed? This IS a No-Toon Zone," Jane asked .  
"Relax. GW will cover for us," Daria said nonchalantly.

"I feel safe already," Calvin said with an eye-roll as Kira giggled, making him blush a bit.  
GW knocked on the door, resulting in a hatch slid opening near the top of the thing. Two eyes glared as a voice said, "Password?"  
"Jack Sparrow's got a jar of dirt," GW said to the voice.  
After the hatch slid shut, the door opens up allowing the group inside. They are 'greeted' by the bouncer. The bouncer is a large man with white hair, wearing an Amestrian military uniform, and carrying a large hammer. He is Loa, the bouncer of the bar.  
GW decided to make a crack, "Nice ox suit," she smirked. Loa glared at the girl, who eased her way in, followed by MB.  
"No toons allowed!" Loa said, stopping the others who are following,  
"Relax, Cow-Brains. They're with us," Monkeyboy said.

Loa glared at the others, who followed their two hybrids friends.  
After going down a corridor, they hear piano playing which is obviously coming from the main room. Upon going in, they see that they arrived just in time for one of the acts as a crowd laughed at two piano players who are entertaining them as toons are serving the customers.  
One of the piano players is a black and white beagle and the other is a small bird. Both are wearing tuxes. They are Woodstock and Snoopy.  
As the group goes over to a table to sit down, the two animals were having major problems with their performance, most likely because of the fact that they're arguing with one another.  
"Hey, cut it out!" Woodstock chirped in his usual voice in annoyance. The beagle was giving him a hard time with the performance.  
"Anyone got a clue what this canary is saying?" Snoopy asked the audience. "Man, of all of the bird-brains I work with, you are the biggest one ever!"  
"Stupid jerk…!" Woodstock seethed. "That's it!"  
"Face it, I ain't working with someone who can't talk right ever again," Snoopy growled.  
"Talk about this!"  
Without warning, Woodstock grabbed his rival, threw him into Snoopy's own piano and slammed the lid shut, trapping the dog inside, with only the dog's lips sticking out. Calvin, Kira, and MB laughed at this while the others just watched.

"Old clichés, how annoying," Jane shrugged.  
"Consider this war," growled Snoopy's lips angrily.  
GW heard some laughing nearby causing her to turn around. The girl yelps as some ink got squirted on her, getting a purple sprain all over her shirt! Angrily, she looked at the culprit: it is a girl with brown hair with a large pink ribbon in it, matching eyes, and wearing a yellow dress with a ribbon on the front.  
"Oh, you find that funny, huh?" GW growled angrily.  
"Funny? More like hilarious!" said the girl with a grin.  
GW grabbed the girl furiously as he snarled, "Let's see if you can laugh when I shove that pen right up your..."  
"Sister, wait! Stop!" protested MB in alarm, trying to stop his sibling before her actions get them tossed out.  
"It's okay, it's okay," said the girl, getting free of Glowworm's hold as she points while continuing, "Look." The hybrid looked down. To her surprise, the purple stain has disappeared. "Disappearing ink, gone! See?"  
"Whoa…" Kira and Calvin said in amazement.  
"Thanks. Anyway my name is..."  
"Don't bother, I know. You're Renge Houshakuji (from Ouran), heiress to ToonCity," Glowworm said. Everyone knew who Renge is. She just inherited ToonCity when her father, the previous owner, passed on.  
"Hey, no hard feelings, pal. Put it there," Renge said with a grin, holding out her hand as if wanting GW to shake it.

The hybrid shrugged as she shook the girl's hand...but yelped when she got shocked in the process. After letting go, Renge laughed as she showed an item on the bottom of her hand while saying, "The hand buzzer, still the best ACME has to offer!"  
GW groaned as she sat down near her friends, who were laughing a bit. Glaring at them, she snapped, "How would you like if you all get zapped like that?"  
"Come on. You got to admit, that was funny," said Daria with her trademark grin.  
"Hey, what can I bring ya?" asked a waiter named Jaden Yuki, who came over ready to take the group's order.  
"Yeah, get us some Pepsis, will ya?" Kira asked as she gave a menu to Jaden.  
"Make my Pepsi on the rocks," GW said bored. As Jaden left to get the drinks, she turned to the waiter and yelled, "And I mean ice!"  
Back on the stage, Woodstock laughed, after getting rid of Snoopy, as he plays two pianos at once with his feet, "I like this music!"  
The bird continues playing happily...that is until Snoopy came out of nowhere and kicks the bird right into the other piano, taking over. The beagle played on the his piano like a fast manic. However, this means he wasn't watching behind him as a devilish Woodstock opened up the lid of the white piano while inside, about to slam a giant mallet on his rival's head.  
Once Snoopy finished playing, Woodstock slams down on Snoopy. As they both laugh madly, two hooks appear and pull both pianos and players off the stage. Despite this however, the audience cheers and applaud like mad. All but GW, who groaned and Daria and Jane, who just stared dryly.  
"You got to admit, no matter how much they try, they never finish their act!" laughed Renge in amusement.  
"Whatever," Glowworm said moodily. Monkeyboy looked at his sister in concern. He just wished that she would smile again like she used to.

Jaden returned with the drinks and give them to the group. As the others take their Pepsis and drink down, the wolf-hybrid takes her Pepsi.  
"Thanks," she said as she is about to drink down but frowns as she noticed some items in his drink, making GW take them out. They are definitely rocks. "Toons."

"Waa! Those tigers are so KAWAII!" a happy voice said suddenly. "I just want to OMOCHIKAERI!!"

Hobbes and Feral were lifted off the ground by a girl with brown hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon on the front, black boots, and a hat.

"Rena! Put them down!" a girl with short blonde hair, mauve eyes, and wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts, sneakers, and a headband scolded.

The girl, Rena, put the tigers down and sat back at her table that was next to GW's. Sitting there was the blonde girl that spoke, Rena, a girl with purple hair and eyes wearing a green dress, a girl that looked like Mion only with longer hair and wearing a white shirt and a green skirt, and a teenage boy with that was the male version of the little blonde girl.

"Gomen. Rena sometimes likes cute things," the Mion look-a-like apologized with a smile.

"She can like me anytime," Hobbes growled as he smiled weirdly. He was promptly bonked on the head by Feral.

"That's okay. Are you…" GW asked

"Yep. I'm Shion Sonozaki, Mion's twin," Shion smiled. "You've met Rena Ryugu. This is my boyfriend Satoshi Hojo."

"Hello," Satoshi, the blonde boy, said politely.

"His little sister, Satoko." The blonde girl, Satoko, nodded.

"And this Rika Furude," Shion finished. The purple haired girl, Rika, smiled with a "Nippa!"

"Nice to meet you," GW nodded. "So, I thought toons couldn't go here unless they worked here."

"We get special benefits since our friend Keiichi-kun works here," Rika said.  
At the sound of 'Keiichi,' Renge went all giggling and excited. "What's eating her?" Jane asked Satoshi.

"Miss Houshakuji never misses a night when Keiichi works here," Satoshi shrugged.

"Speak of the devil," Satoko sighed. Glowworm turned to see a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red vest, green pants, and sneakers come over to the table with a tray in his hand. As he collected the now empty cups from GW's table, he whispered something in Renge's ear, making her go all fan-girl.

As she whispered something back, GW said to Rena, "THAT boy is Mion's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, isn't she lucky," Rena sighed. As Keiichi was about go with the cups on the tray, he looked at Glowworm and gave her a little smirk before he left.

Glowworm turned red as she looked the other way. "Guys, is my face red as a beet?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I'll fix it for you," Monkeyboy said, grabbing a water nearby and pouring it on his older sibling. She shook herself off as she said, "Thanks, bro."

"How long have you known that Renge is seeing Keiichi?" Kira asked.

"Awhile," Shion shrugged. "I thought the later I told my sister, the better."

"Mii," Rika said. "The fewer casualities Mion leaves in her trek when she figures it out, the better. Nippa!"

"Hey, where did Renge go?" Feral. The group of detectives got up with Hobbes managing to leave the bill and tip before following Renge.

"Should we stop them?" Rena asked.

A pause before the Higurashi gang laughed, "Nah!"

* * *

The group headed to the backstage area hoping to see if their hunch was right. Sure enough, it looks like the hunch was right. While the group hid behind some boxes, they spotted Renge going to a janitor's closet. That looked suspicious. As they watch, Renge knocked on the door happily.  
"Who is it?" Keiichi's voice asked from the inside  
"Who else? It's me, Renge, silly!" Renge laughed as she opened the door and goes inside the room. Once the door is closed, the group comes out of hiding and goes near it.

They are starting to suspect whom Keiichi may be seeing behind Mion's back. With the group so focused on their case, they didn't notice that someone was approaching them. That is until someone tapped on GW's shoulder roughly, causing her and the others to turn. The group comes face to face with a certain ox chimera.  
"What are you doing?" Loa snapped.  
"Hey, lay off, lab experiment!" Glowworm snapped back  
That proved to be a mistake as Loa grabbed the gang. With a growl, the bouncer threw GW and her friends out of the place, causing them to scream until they collided into a bunch of garbage nearby.  
"Don't let me catch you snooping here again," snapped Loa as he closed the door roughly, going back into the club.  
"Go back to Lab 5, cow-boy!" snapped MB angrily as he got up. The monkeyboy groaned while saying, "Remind me to report him to the owner."  
"Come on, let's go," GW said with a sigh as she and the others dusted themselves and is about to leave, defeated.

But, just as they are about to leave, however, they hear some familiar voices from a nearby window.  
"Hey, listen. That's the window to the janitor's closet," said Hobbes, turning and spotting a window nearby.  
Of course, the window looked a bit high so GW had to get the others to allow her to climb on them so she could see into the room. As the kids and tigers climb on themselves and got on the ground, they groan as Glowworm climb on them herself while trying to get to the window.  
GW groaned, "What I wouldn't give to be a bird hybrid instead."  
"You're telling us," groaned Daria as she tried not to give in from the pressure due to GW's weight.  
The hybrid girl gets closer to the window. She looks into the window as she got her camera out.  
The girl eventually sees into the room. As she watched, Renge is heard saying, "C'mon, Kei-chan. I don't have all night."  
"Renge, not tonight. I've a headache," groaned Keiichi's voice. GW smirked as she got the camera ready. This is the moment she's been waiting for!  
"Kei-chan, please! You promised!" Renge whined.  
"Very well, but do me a favor and take the hand buzzer off this time, okay?"  
"Give me a boost," GW chuckled. His friends groaned but managed to help the teen up a bit as she proceeded to take snapshots of what's going on in the dressing room.  
"Dum, dum, day-o; dum, dum melea-lea, see-see, say-o, see, see, melea-lea..." said Keiichi as Renge giggles in excitement. GW is absolutely dumbstruck as she watched what's going on after taking a few pictures.  
"What's going on? Fill us in!" Calvin complained.  
"You got to be kidding me," GW said in disbelief as she continued watching the scene.

* * *

**GW: **Looks like Keiichi has been going behind Mion's back. This can only spell trouble. Also, the game Keiichi and Renge are playing is a form of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.' I wanted to do something different other than patty cake.

**Shion: **Read and Review!


	4. Depression

**GW: **Things are going to turn bad for poor Mion.

**Mion: **Things always happen to me. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

**Depression**

"Rochambeau! ROCHAMBEAU! No, IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Mion sobbed as she pounds the wall with her fist in Eggman's office. She was called in to her boss' office and was shown the truth about her Kei-chan.

Heading to the desk, she banged her head on the desk, repeating, "NO! NO! NO! I won't believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Mion," Eggman told her, not feeling very sorry at all. "But this isn't the first time something like this happened."

"Did it happen to you, Eggy?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. Eggman didn't respond, but handed the upset girl a hanky. She blew into it really hard and threw it on top of Hobbes. "That's insulting a tiger's pride!" Hobbes roared, but Feral calmed him, "It's just a wet hanky." Hobbes growled, but threw the hanky away.

"I won't believe it and never will!" Mion cried angrily. She didn't want to believe her boyfriend, the love of her life, was cheating on her.

"Denial," Kira, Daria, Jane, and Calvin deadpanned.

"Look, I took the pictures myself!" Glowworm told the green-haired star. "And they were playing Rochambeau, or Rock, Paper, Scissors, or whatever the heck they call ti nowadays."

Mion took the photos and saw Keiichi and Renge playing the actual game. She flips through the pictures in absolute disbelief.

"No, not Kei-chan and the game we usually play. It can't be, it just isn't possible," Mion said, throwing the pics away in disgust.

"Just be glad it's not R-rated material that could warp children's minds," Monkeyboy argued.

"Keiichi is the light in my darkness, the sanity in the insane world, the cream in my cappuccino…" Mion said miserably.

"Might as well start drinking it creamless," Daria said emotionlessly. Jane glanced at her pal, getting a, "Sorry. Just trying to cheer her up."

"I just can't believe someone as respectable as Ms. Houshakuji is a home-wrecker," Eggman said in disbelief.

"Someone made Keiichi do it," Mion said sadly. "It's the logical thing."

Glowworm, wanting Mion to be a bit calmer, poured some root beer, and handed it to Mion. "Look, drink this. It'll calm you down and make you think straight again."

Mion took the drink and gulped it down. As she sat the cup down, she sighed. Suddenly, her eyes went all cat-like as Mion turns a bit reddish-blue.

"Uh-oh," MB gulped.

"Hit the deck!" Eggman shouted as everyone besides GW or Mion ducked. Glowworm was puzzled until she saw Mion shoot up into the air and yelling, forcing the young hybrid to cover her ears and duck. The yelling was so loud that the glass GW was holding and Daria's glasses broke.

"Super," she deadpanned as she took those off and replace them with others.

Soon the yelling stopped as Mion falls back into her seat, totally relaxed now. "That hit the spot," she groaned a bit before hitting the desk face-first.

"What just happened?" Kira asked as she and the others got off the floor. Glowworm cleaned off her hand form the soda that came from her now broke glass. "I think I gave her extra-caffeinated soda."

"Remind me never to give either of these two that stuff," Feral said to Hobbes as she patted Calvin and Kira's heads.

"Look, I did the job. Give me the other 50," Glowworm said to Eggman.

"Fine, fine. Here you are," Eggman said, giving the hybrid the other half of her pay. "Please don't spend it all on soda."

"I can't believe you're just letting this usually psychotic anime girl in this horrible mess," Calvin pointed out.

"You guys don't get it," Glowworm shrugged. "Actually, we do," MB sighed, knowing why his sister is a wreck.

As Eggman looked at the green-haired twin getting up off of his desk, he said to her, "Mion, I know you're hurt and betrayed and I'm sorry for your loss. But look on the bright side. Someday you'll find someone else who will love you and be faithful. Right, Glowworm?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. You're a good-looking girl," Glowworm said a bit sarcastically. "Guys will be mauling each other for you."

That comment proved to be a BIG mistake. Suddenly, Mion, with her eyes all freaky and cat-like and face contorted into rage, she grabbed Glowworm by the scruff of her shirt and said furiously, "Guys? What other guys!? Kei-chan's the only guy for me! You'll see, we WILL be happy. No matter, we will stay together!"

She pushed Glowworm to the ground and jumped out of the window, taking off.

The gang is shocked at what happened. "Well, that went well," Jane said sarcastically.

"I have that feeling that things are going to get worse," Feral sighed as she stared at the broke window.

* * *

Mion kept running away from the studio until she slowed down before breaking down and crying. Eventually, she stopped in an alleyway, sitting on a trashcan.

"Mi? Are you okay?" a kindly young voice said. Mion looked up to see her sister, Satoshi, Rena, Rika, and Satoko the one who spoke, looking at her sympathetically.

"You knew, didn't you?" Mion said between sobs. "I'm sorry, Mion. I didn't want to hurt you with the news," Shion told her sister.

Mion sighed as she pulled photos from her pocket.

"Keiichi…tell me it isn't true?" she sniffed, flipping through them. One of them showed how they first met. The second showed the two playing in the snow. The last showed them hanging out with the Higurashi gang, hugging each other.

"Guys, I want to be with Kei-chan. But how?"

"You could kill him and keep his corpse. Nippa," Rika said cutely, getting creeped-put stares from her friends.

"Uh, I have a better idea," Shion told her sister, ready to be forgiven.

* * *

It was very late by the time the detectives got home/office. Although it was good in size, it was a mess with garbage and a few bills crowding around. But, to the gang, it was home sweet home.

"You going to bed, sis?" MB asked his older sibling as the kids, teens, and tigers got out some sleeping bags and crawled in.

"Nah, I'll stay up and do some work," GW told him. MB shrugged before pulling down the hideaway bed and getting in.

The wolf hybrid sat down at her desk, putting the photos of Keiichi and Renge down. She smiled at photos of her time at Universal Studios. She chuckled a bit when she saw herself and her pals having a good time. Well, except for Kira and Calvin, who were screaming at some amusement park cops.

Those were good times, especially when she was still with Tas, who was holding her in one photo.

As she kept looking through the good memories, she stopped and had tears in her eyes as she saw a photo with a girl in it. The girl had brown hair, opal eyes, and wore a white shirt with a pirate skull, jeans, sneakers, a blue bandanna, a neon green headband, and white rabbit ears and tail. This was Winter, GW's good friend and former partner. Former due to the fact that she is dead because of the incident.

As Glowworm looked at a picture which had Winter attacking a boy with green eyes, big ears, and freckles, she took a swig of some Pepsi. Sure, Winter had bad puns and extreme cases of hyperactivity, but the two had been like sisters.

And now, Winter was dead thanks to the toon who played dirty and killed her!

"Hope you sleep well wherever you are, WLS," Glowworm sighed as she raised her cup before drinking it down in one gulp. "I betrayed one of the normally sanest kids from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, just to get some money. How about that?"

She looked up to see that part of the desk she sat at had a dusty nameplate on it that said 'WinterLoveSong. Obey the Magic Pencil' on it. That used to be Winter's spot. The two, along with GW's pals, had some fun times in their cases.

So many memories, she thought as she looked at different newspaper clippings. HANSON KID CLEARED OF SPY CHARGES "Actually, Winter was DYING to get Hal charged of working with the bad guys. But, we cleared him. She was furious," GW smirked at the memory.

K'NUCKLES' APPRENTICE FOUND "The bad guys just handed him to us when we got there. That Flapjack was just annoying I suppose," GW shrugged.

She sighed. Someday she'd throw out those memories. But, now she was going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, GW was sleeping soundly on her desk. She drank too much last night, and even though she was hyper for a while, she passed out a few minutes later.

That's when someone started to shake her awake. When it didn't work, the person took the empty cup and threw it into the bin hard. The noise was loud enough that Glowworm woke up to see a man in his late 40's with brown hair, glasses, a moustache, and wearing a business-like suit. This was Commissioner James Gordon (from Batman series). Behind Gordon were MB and the gang, looking worried. Even Daria and Jane looked nervous, which was never a good sign.

"Commissioner Gordon, nice to see you again," Glowworm yawned. "Why are you here?"

Gordon sighed sadly as he looked at the photos of Keiichi and Renge. "Glowworm, if you needed money, you could've just asked. It would've saved you from the embarrassment," he told the girl.

"If I wanted criticism, I would've gone to Simon Cowell," the hybrid girl snapped.

"You used to be the best detective this city has ever seen. Now look at you! You look like something that crawled from Arkham Asylum!"

"From the worried looks of my friends, it appears that you didn't come here just to talk smack at me," GW snapped as she got up and faced Gordon. "Get to the point!"

"Alright. Word is that you went snooping around the Devil's Nest last night," Gordon said.

"I took a few pictures, big deal. If you have a problem, just kill me," Glowworm retorted.

"I already have a dead kid on my hands," Gordon sighed.

"…What?"

"Renge Houshakuji is dead, sis," Monkeyboy finished for Gordon. "Mion killed her last night."

"…What?!"

* * *

**GW: **Oh, my! Mion killed Renge! Or did she?

**Hobbes: **Mystery stories always confuse me

**Gordon: **Read and review


	5. The Judge of ToonCity

**GW: **Things aren't looking so good for Mion now that Renge is dead. Let's see what's happening at the crime scene

* * *

**The Judge of ToonCity**

Gordon drove Glowworm and the gang to a factory near the edge of town, which would create weapons various toons would use. Unknown to them, this is where Mion stopped when she was in her depression.

"You look a bit sweaty, GW," Calvin noted as GW looked nervous. The group knew that this factory was by ToonCity. Glowworm never stepped a foot there since the death.

"It's just…it's been awhile since I've been there, ya'know?" the wolf-girl gulped.

Suddenly, they jumped as a kid named Bart jumped out of no where with his rear on fire.

"Aye Caramba! Someone put me out!" Bart yelled, trying to put his rear-end out. The kid spotted a puddle nearby and jumped in it, putting the fire out. Bart then sighed in relief.

"Can we just get this over with before my sister hyperventilates?" Monkeyboy asked Gordon, who noticed that Glowworm was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Gordon nodded as he led them into the factory.

* * *

Inside the factory, cops were investigating the crime scene where the murder took place. As they came towards a cop, he glanced at the kids suspiciously, with Gordon telling him, "They're with me."

The guard nodded and let them pass with Gordon taking them to the spot where Renge was found. They came to the body, which was covered with a sheet, but blood leaked through. And there was A LOT of blood.

"I'm going to be sick," Daria said squeamishly with Feral and Hobbes turning a bit green.

"From what we concluded," Gordon told them, "Renge was hacked into a couple of times, mostly to the head. We believe the cause was a battle axe."

"Battle axe? Rena Ryugu owns one," Feral said. "Wouldn't she have done it?"

"People saw her and the rest of Mion's pals at the arcade, axe with Rena. The girl was trying to destroy the claw machine and get the toys while her pals were holding her back," Gordon replied. "Mion was nowhere in sight."

"Is it okay of we ask a few questions?" GW asked Gordon. He looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

Glowworm wasn't sure if Mion was the culprit. Sure, she was hurt by Keiichi's betrayal, but would she rely on murder? Glowworm didn't feel right, so she decided to ask some questions.

Unfortunately, she wasn't getting anywhere with anyone, so she decided to quiet. She and her friend stops to notice a large man named Oishii removing a bit of green hair from Renge's body.

"What's that?" Jane decided to ask. "Mion's hair," Oishii replied as he got up. "This is enough to prove that the girl killed Renge."

"Glowworm?" The wolf-girl turned and was surprised to see Keiichi in front of her. And, boy, did he look mad.

He was so angry that he gave the poor wolf girl a good slap in the face. "Ow! That smarts!" Glowworm winced in pain as she held her now red cheek.

"I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took!" the boy told her before storming off to join his friends nearby. As they left, Rika came back and said, "I'm sorry. Keiichi's a bit angry right now," before following her pals.

"You okay?" Hobbes asked Glowworm, who was rubbing her cheek. "Did I do something wrong?!" GW asked her friends.

"Keiichi thinks so," Kira shrugged.

* * *

The medics were now taking Renge's body away on a stretcher. However, one of them wasn't paying attention and knocked over a box, releasing a bunch of the Green Aliens from Toy Story.

As the medics and others tried to get the aliens, someone bumped into the stretcher, causing Renge's arm to fall out from under the sheet and drop something.

GW and co. saw it and, out of curiosity, went towards it, bent over, and picked it up. Before she could remove her hand, a foot came out of nowhere and came on the girl's hand.

"Hey, jerk!" Calvin was about to say, but Hobbes made him be quiet as Glowworm looked up to the see the creepiest man she had ever seen.

He had receding, silver hair, a unibrow, dark eyes, and wore a black pinstripe suit. From where Glowworm was standing, she could barely glimpse a tattoo of an eye. For some weird reason, GW thought she recognized him.

After glaring at the hybrid, the man looked up and said, "Is this little girl removing evidence from the crime scene?"

"I'm not a little girl, ugly," GW muttered as Gordon came to the scene. "Of course, Judge Olaf. Glowworm was going to give it to you. Right, GW?" Gordon said as Olaf removed his foot, allowing the girl to get up.

GW looked at the object and grinned. "Sure. Here you go!"

As Olaf tried taking the item, he yelped like mad as he was shocked.

Glowworm removes her hand to reveal the joy buzzer Renge shocked her the night at the Devil's Nest.

"It's still their top seller," the hybrid smirked as her pals either laughed or smirked in amusement.

Olaf glared at the girl, commenting, "Well, I see that working for a toon has done a number on you, Ms. Glowworm."

"Hold up, since when was I working for a toon? Last time I checked, I was working for Eggman," GW retorted.

"Or are you just getting senile?" Daria added with a raised eyebrow at Olaf.

"We talked to Eggman. The poor Sonozaki girl flipped her lid when you showed her those pictures. She stated that she and Keiichi would be together no matter what. Is that true?"

"Hey, who do you think you are, Sherlock Holmes!?" GW growled. "Temper, Glowworm, temper," MB said calmly to his sibling.

"Now, Glowworm, this is the new judge of ToonCity and is in charge of the case. Be nice," Gordon told her.

"It's alright, Commissioner. I can tell it's the root beer talking. You can smell her from 3 feet away," Olaf smirked maliciously, making the detectives glare at him. "Besides, I have…agents who will find Ms. Mion no matter what."

Suddenly, the doors to the factory open and a weird-looking car sped in, making people jump out of the way. The car finally crashes into some boxes, ending the rampaging car. That's when five men, one with a pink mask covering his left side, a large man with red hair and Hollow eyes holes, one with snake-like features and a mask entirely covering his face, one with his hole face covered with a white Hollow mask, and the last one was a large dark-skinned man.

"The Arrancars," Glowworm glared at Olaf's men, who were Shawlong, Edrad, Nnoitra, Aaroniero, and Yammy.

"They may have their faults, but each has a special gift that works for the job," Olaf smirked.

"Alright, assemble," Shawlong, obviously the leader, ordered his men into order, with little success.

"Assemble where?" Yammy laughed along with Nnoitra. Aaroniero opened the trunk to reveal a man with naturally permed hair sitting in the back.

"Hey, Gin," GW greeted her old pal. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm going to be charged with reckless driving," Gin shrugged. "Apparently, you can't even speed when you're on a motor-bike." He then noticed Jane and said to her, "So, do you like motor-bikes?"

Jane, with a raised eyebrow, replied, "They take up less gas than cars. But I'm more of a walker."

Gin smiled a bit, but was then clouted by Edrad, the Arrancar telling him, "Shut up, Perm Boy."

"I'll shut up, but you didn't say anything about me leaving." With that, Gin escaped out of the car, running out of the factory, and onto the bike driven by Shinpachi. The dup drove away very quickly.

"Oh, well. We'll get him next time," Aaroniero shrugged.

"Did you find the Sonozaki girl yet?" Olaf asked.

"Not yet, boss," Nnoitra informed. "But we have a few…sources that'll help us."

"Good," Olaf said before turning to Glowworm. "My dear wolf-girl freak, just out of curiosity, did you happen to see Ms. Sonozaki last night. Any idea where she might be?"

"And no lies, pet-san," Nnoitra added with a grin that creeped the heroes out.

"I dunno. The Bahamas? Tokyo Disneyland? Peach Creek?" Glowworm scoffed in annoyance. "Heck, maybe even Universal Studios. I told you, I stopped caring about toon cases a LONG time ago, old man."

"Not cooperating then, wolf freak? A toon, anime or not, has gone and murdered someone and played dirty. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?"

For some reason or another, Olaf's question and the way he smiled after saying that disturbed Glowworm and her pals, though they didn't know why.

Just then, something rubbed against Olaf's leg. Looking down, he noticed one of the Green Aliens that was failed to be recovered was squeaking happily to him.

With a dry look, Olaf put on some black rubber gloves, saying to the gang of good guys, "I vowed to make sure all toons respected the law once I became judge of ToonCity. And I will demonstrate what will happen should my laws be broken. This squeaky toy broke an important law and it must be punished." As the toy tried getting away, Olaf grabbed it and took it to the car.

"What did that innocent little guy do?" Kira asked him furiously.

"All toys must be locked up at all times when outside of ToonCity," Olaf informed. An example must be made!"

"Man, who did that creep get to be the Judge of ToonCity?" Calvin asked Gordon in concern.

"We think he bought the election, but we can't prove it," Gordon said to them. GW and her pals watch in concern as Yammy takes out a giant barrel of something from the car and sets it down in front of Olaf.

"I don't think I wanna know, but what is that stuff?" Jane asked in a worried tone. "Please don't let it be dip," Hobbes gulped, mentioning the dangerous, toon-killing substance.

"Remember how 'Dip' became an illegal substance and was destroyed?" Gordon said.

"Yeah?" GW replied.

"Well, Olaf brought it back when he became judge, but he 'perfected' it. He now calls it 'It,'" Gordon finished, making the heroes gulp in fear. "It doesn't turn the poor soul into a gooey mess, but into something horrifying."

"'It' ready for action!" Edrad laughed as he removed the lid, revealing the green and evil It.

"Whether you cooperate or not, wolf-freak, I will find that psychotic anime girl. And when I do, I will try her, convict her…and execute her," Olaf said with a sadistic grin.

The poor Alien yelped in fear and gave one last scream as Olaf dipped him in the It. The cruel judge then pulled the toy out and threw him in front of the heroes.

The horrified Glowworm, MB, Kira, Calvin, their tigers, and even Daria and Jane widened their eyes when they saw the Alien Toy. He was dead of course, but his face was now a ghostly white, his eyes were bulging and psychotic, and his lips were red and pulled into a creepy smile.

Kira and Calvin hid behind their tigers as Monkeyboy said in a creeped-out manner, "Okay, that's just not right."

Turning to the horrified kids and tigers, Olaf said, "This is the beginning of a new age in ToonCity, wolfie and friends. I hope that you of all people can respect that, Glowworm666."

GW whimpered as she saw the creepy-looking Alien Toy. Mion could be innocent or not, but she was in trouble now that Olaf and his cronies were on the move to find her!

* * *

**Kira: **The Alien Toy didn't deserve that!

**Mion: **I'm screwed, aren't i?

**GW: **Don't think negative yet, Mion! Let's see if things will turn around for our green-haired girl.


	6. Helping the Runaway

**GW: **Here's another chapter of the story. BTW, there's a new poll. Please vote. Thanks.

* * *

**Helping the Runaway**

GW and her crew arrived back at their home/office as Kira said, "I can't believe people would allow 'It' to execute toons! Especially since Olaf 'perfected' it!"

"I'm pretty much grateful I stopped doing cases there," GW said, thinking about how much ToonCity changed.

As the gang arrived on their floor, they noticed a blond teenager in a blue and yellow cheerleader uniform attending to a baby carriage.

They didn't think of it much, until MB spotted the girl holding a lighter to the baby.

"Whoa, stop! Hey! Stop!" Monkeyboy shouted as he ran to the girl. That's when he saw who the baby was: Stewie, who was smoking on a cigar that Brittany lit for him.

"Well, if it isn't the brain trust of Lawndale High," Daria said sarcastically.

"I've been trying to get him to quit, but he never listens," Brittany complained.

"If I wanted your advice I would've asked," Stewie retorted. "Now, go to the 711 and get me a pack of Skittles, toots."

As Brittany turned around, Stewie smacked her in the behind as she yelped, "I'm going, you Upchuck wanna-be," as she left.

"For a baby, you're as bad as Ruttheimer himself," Jane told the baby cynically.

"I have the mind of an adult man and the body of an innocent cherub," Stewie shrugged as he asked Glowworm, "I need to talk to you about Renge's murder."

"What about it?"

"You may find me crazy, but Mion didn't murder Renge. Sure, she may be a psychotic bitch every now and then, but she's actually got a good heart."

Hobbes then gagged, "Pe-yew! When did you have a changed diaper?"

"Watch it, cat," Stewie growled, "I can change my OWN diapers now, thank you. Look, if you watch Mion's show you'll now that she, including Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu, didn't murder anyone."

Glowworm rolled her eyes as she sidestepped the carriage to her door. "Look, all the evidence is pointing to her. And plus Mion practically threatened to kill Renge."

"That isn't why Ms. Houshakuji was murdered."

"What are you blabbering about?" Calvin said rudely.

"Check this out," the baby said as he gave Glowworm a newspaper. "Now that Renge is dead, ToonCity is up for grabs and there's no will. Bull! We all knew that Renge had a will. She told us that if anything happened to her, us toons will inherit ToonCity. The girl got killed because of the will!"

"Now that you mention it, I do recall Renge promising ToonCity or something when she died," Feral recalled with slightly confused nods from GW's toon pals.

GW looked at the baby puzzled, "Okay, I may not want to dig deep into this at all, but has anyone seen Renge's will?"

"Not exactly, but Renge gave us her word, and she wasn't one to lie," Stewie argued.

"Please, she's a liar, even in death," Glowworm snapped. "There's no will."

"There is one, really! I came here because since you got poor Mion into this mess, I figured you would help her," Stewie said. "I can pay you."

Glowworm glared at the toddler. She wasn't going to work for some toon with outrageous claims.

She angrily turns the carriage around, snapping, "Do yourself a favor and suck on a bottle!"

"What are you doing!?" Stewie exclaimed as GW pushed the carriage down the hallway, right into Brittany who came back. Stewie, in the process, dropped his cigar and started to bust out in tears.

The crew, with Glowworm smirking, went into the office, paper in hand.

* * *

"The baby's got a few hinges loose, doesn't he?" Jane asked as Glowworm threw the paper on her desk and sitting down. She started to pour herself some Cocoa Cola as she said to her pals, "Everyone seems to be getting on my case just because I took a few pictures! Who'd believe that Renge had a will?"

As she is about to take a drink, she noticed something interesting. Her glass was above the newspaper of Keiichi and Renge, magnifying the picture. Something caught GW's eye that was in Renge's pocket.

Out of curiosity, GW takes out one of the photos of Renge and Keiichi, gets out a magnifying glass, and use the latter to look at the photo carefully right on the pocket. Sure enough, in the pocket itself is some sort of paper that has the words 'Last Will and Testament of Renge Houshakuji.'  
"Holy Halibuts, Glowworm!" Kira said in amazement and disbelief. "Don't you ever repeat Robin's lame catchphrases again," GW told the girl.

"The baby was right after all," Daria said with wide eyes.

So Renge did have a will after all! It was shown in the photos the hybrid took of her and Keiichi and GW didn't notice it until now! "Some detective you are for not noticing all the details," MB chastised his sibling as Feral said thoughtfully, "What could this mean?"

The hybrid wolf then shrugged, "Ah, who am I kidding? So what if Renge had a will? It doesn't prove that Mion is innocent and I stopped caring about toon cases after what happened. Let the green-haired anime chick handle herself. I am washing my hands of the whole thing."

"So selfish," Calvin scoffed, but didn't push the matter any further.  
Getting up, Glowworm went over to some drawers and pulled the hideaway bed down. Once the bed was down, GW said to her pals, "I'm going to take a nap."

As she laid down and rolled over, the girl came face-to-face with a green-haired girl.  
GW opened his eyes wide and then both she and the girl screamed as GW jumped out of the bed while the teen jumped up in alarm. The girl is Mion herself!

"Give us heart attacks why don't you?!" Hobbes gasped as GW's pals looked at Mion in shock.  
"What are you doing in here?!" GW yelled angrily at Mion, who stood on the folded bed. "Let me rephrase that: how'd you get in!?"  
"I have my ways. Besides, I came here to hide because the town thinks I killed Renge!" explained Mion frantically. "I need your help, GW, please!"  
"Great. If anyone finds you here with me, they'll think I'm helping ya' or something. Wait, wait. Did anyone know you're here?" Glowworm asked the teen.  
"No way, no how! I never told a soul," Mion paused, then she looked sheepish. "Well..."  
"Oh great! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?!" MB exclaimed in annoyance.  
"Well, I didn't know where your office was, so I had to ask around. I asked the newspaper boy but he didn't know. I ask the fireman, the grocer, the baker, the candlestick maker, no one knew! But the soda pop guy knew."  
"Great! Now everyone knows you're here!" yelled GW angrily as she grabbed Mion angrily. The hybrid decided to throw Mion out of the office and out of her life!  
"No way! There's a lot of kids like me around!" protested Mion innocently. "I made sure that their backs were turned when I asked, so no one knows I'm here."  
"Well, thanks for the visit. Now, good-bye!" GW growled as she tried pushing Mion out the door.

"Cold-hearted much," Calvin again scoffed at his pal's behavior.  
"No, wait, stop! I didn't do it!" Mion shouted as she got out of GW's grip and jumped onto the bed again. As the crew looked at her, the anime girl continued, "Yes, I admit that I was upset when I saw the photos, heck I was furious that my Kei-chan was playing patty cake with Renge, but I didn't kill her! I was framed, really!"  
"You? Framed?" scoffed Daria in disbelief. "That's a laugh."  
Mion said, "I can't believe that I was framed. Who framed me? Who framed me?!  
"After a while of walking in the streets depressed and a little encouragement from my pals, I went over to the Devil's Nest to find Keiichi and ask him why he would do such a thing. But I couldn't find him at all. I decided then that I will try to win my man back. So I made him a love letter!"  
"Wait, hold it. You're telling me that during a fit of jealous rage…you wrote the cheater a love letter?" asked Glowworm in disbelief.  
"I think that's romantic," Feral said with a happy sigh.  
"I found a piece of paper in a drawer in Keiichi's dressing room and wrote my message on it!" Mion said happily, holding out a piece of paper. "Of course, what I wrote is private as I intended to show it to my boyfriend later."  
"So, why didn't you leave it there?" Hobbes asked curiously.  
"Everyone knows that a love letter must be read in person," Mion explained as she jumped off the bed and pocketed his love letter. "Otherwise it wouldn't be so romantic. Anyway, afterwards, I went back to our place where my friends and I live to either wait for him or see if he came home. However, the Arrancars were there waiting for me! It was then that I found out about Renge's murder and I was the prime suspect! I couldn't take them by myself, even though I can hold my own, so I have to run for it!"  
Glowworm sighed as she went back to her desk, followed by the toons and her brother while the wolf-girl said, "So, why come to me? I'm the reason you got into this mess in the first place, remember?"  
"That's true, but I heard about how you help all those toons with their problems in the past. If a toon needs help, there's one place to do so and that's GW & WLS, Inc.!"  
"Trust me. I don't do...GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!!" snarled GW as unsheathed her katana. That's because Mion was about to sit in the dusty chair that Winter once sat in. The teen, not used to anyone yelling at her so fiercely, got away from the chair, trembling.  
"That wasn't right, Glowworm!" MB scolded his sister.

"Sorry, but no one sits in my pal's chair."  
"Speaking of her, I heard of her," Mion said as she saw a picture of the hybrid girls and picked it up. "Where is she anyways? At least she is more calmer and sober than you are from what I heard. And more funny too, I bet."  
"That's it!" Glowworm snapped as she reached for the phone. "I'm calling the cops!"  
"C'mon, GW. Don't be like that," Jane tried claming her hot-tempered friend.  
"Oh, no. I can't believe it!" Mion cried as she walked away. "I thought you would help me but you decided to turn me in! Well, don't trouble yourself on my account!"  
Mion then opened a door. Glaring at the wolf-girl who held the phone in her hand, the one of two twins snapped, "Goodbye...and thanks for nothing!" She then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
"That's the closet! Dumbass," Glowworm groaned in annoyance as she hung up the phone. "Well, at least she made an 'exit,'" Hobbes shrugged.  
Glowworm got up and headed to the closet door, opening it. She looked puzzled, for Mion was nowhere in sight. But as she went in, Mion pounced on the young teen.  
GW's pals cringed as Glowworm and Mion wrestled with each other. As the fight ended, the group saw an amusing sight: GW is handcuffed to Mion, who smirks triumphantly at her win.  
"Big rule, sis. Never follow a toon into a closed room," MB advised.  
"Ha! That will teach you!" laughed Mion, pointing at GW.  
"More like teaching you! I don't have any keys for these cuffs, DA!" yelled GW angrily.  
"Oh. Oops. How embarrassing."  
"Wait, what's that?" asked Kira, scared as suddenly sirens are heard from outside. The gang rushed over to the window, with GW forcefully dragging Mion with her. As they look out the window, they saw a terrifying sight as five familiar Arrancars are coming out of a familiar vehicle parked outside.  
"Come on! One of our informants said that she's here, come on!" ordered Shawlong eagerly as the former Hollows are about to go inside.  
"AHHHH! IT'S THE ARRANCARS!" screamed Mion, horrified. The anime star ran to the bed, dragging Glowworm with her and tried to hide under it. Unfortunately, the bed flipped up, returning to the drawers. "HIDE ME, HIDE ME!!" Next, Mion jumped into the bottom drawer of the desk, dragging the girl's cuffed arm in there. The twin came and peeked out via the top drawer, adding, "If anyone ask, you never saw me, okay?"  
"Get out of there!" snapped GW angrily as she forced Mion out of the desk, pulling her back in through the top drawer and out through the bottom. "Look..."  
Suddenly, knocking came from the door. And it wasn't friendly.  
"Oh no! It's them!" Feral gulped, worried.  
"Open up, wolfie! We know you're in there, open the door!" ordered Edrad, pounding hard on the door with his fist.

"Open up and we promise to be gentle," Nnoitra hissed.  
"Glowworm, please. I'm sorry that you ended up in this mess, but you got to understand. There is no justice for toons anymore since Olaf came into office," Mion pleaded, scared. "Once those Arrancars get me, it's over! I'm good as dip!"  
"Come on, we just want the broad!" laughed Yammy's voice from outside the voice.  
"Sis, you better have a plan," MB gulped as her pals looked at her. "We gotta help Mion," Calvin added.  
"Whose 'we?' They're here for her," GW then sighed in defeat, "But if it'll calm you down, listen up."

* * *

A few moments later, the door was blown up, causing the thing to fall to the floor. The Arrancars came into the office with Yammy smirking, saying, "It takes more than brains to bust down a door!"  
"Yeah, but the door was unlocked! Some genius you are!" scoffed Aaroniero in annoyance as he looked around.  
The Arrancars began looking around. Since they figure that GW and her friends were probably still here, they couldn't have gotten far. Then, Nnoitra spotted something, causing them to get his zanpaku-to out and point, snapping, "Hold it right there!"  
"Well, hello. Didn't think to see you five again," Glowworm chuckled innocently while her friends lounged near the desk innocently. The hybrid-wolf was near a laundry basket as if doing something before the goons came in.  
"Okay, where's the broad? We know she's hiding here," Edrad snapped.  
"Look, for your information, Edward or whatever, I told your boss before that I haven't seen her," the wolf-girl shrugged.

"Yeah, so shove off," Calvin said bravely only for Kira to say in concern to him, "Don't provoke them, Calvin," making him blush a small bit.  
"Hey, what's in there?" asked Shawlong, puzzled as he moved closer to the girl.  
The teen shrugs as she takes a bra out while saying, "I'm sorting my laundry."  
"Oh," Shawlong said in embarrassment as he turned away from the girl's laundry. "Let's get outta here."  
As the men started to leave, Mion suddenly bursted out of the basket, spitting out a sock and trying to breathe in air. GW had been hiding her in the pile of clothes while still hand-cuffed to her! Just as the Arrancars turned back, the wolf shoved Mion back into the basket.  
Shawlong, glaring at the plumber in suspicion, then turned to his lackeys, snapping, "Okay! Search everything in this place and I mean everything!"  
The other Arrancars laugh madly as they begin searching.  
"Okay, look, hybrid! We got a tip that Sonozaki was here probably looking for you!" Shawlong growled at the girl.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," GW shrugged.

"Don't pull tricks with me, you little…" Shawlong started.  
"Hey, if you call me any names, I'll have to do this!" GW snapped as she grabbed a sock and shoved it in Shawlong's mouth. The man, startled, fell to the floor.  
The other Arrancars then started laughing at Shawlong.  
"Will you stop that laughing?!" Shawlong snapped angrily as he pulled the sock from his mouth. The four Arrancars didn't listen as they kept laughing  
"Stop that laughing!" Shawlong roared angrily as he grabbed a nearby plunger. "Don't you remember what happens when you can't..." The man then whacked Nnoitra over the head with the plunger, shutting him up. "...stop..." Next he slammed Yammy over the head with the plunger, stopping his laughter. "...laughing?!"  
Edrad continued laughing madly. That is until Shawlong threw the plunger at his face, sending him crashing into the filing cabinet with the tool stuck to his face in the progress.  
"You will die from laughing one of these days!" Shawlong snapped. Turning to the innocent GW, he snapped, "Okay, hybrid, your story checks out! But, mind you, you know what we can do. Get in our way and it just won't be your laundry hanging out to dry, got it?" He laughed cruelly as he ordered his men, "Let's go!"  
GW waited as Olaf's men, with Edrad getting the plunger off his face, left the office. Once the coast is clear, GW allowed Mion to come out of the basket.  
"Well, they're gone for now," Daria sighed in relief.  
"Thank you so much for helping me! How can I ever thank you?!" Mion thanked excitedly as she hugged GW, only to be pried off by the wolf-girl.

"First off, don't you eve hug me again," Glowworm said sternly.  
Looking at the handcuffs she and Mion are still stuck in, she added, "We got to get these things off of us. Luckily for me, I still have some sources that can help."  
"We got to find another place for Mion to hide, too," Feral added.  
GW paused to think, then nodded as she said, "Yeah, I can think of a place where we can not only hide her, but work on getting the handcuffs off in peace."  
"That's good! Domo arigatoo!" Mion said happily.  
"No problem. I'll have to sneak you in there, which means some drastic measures."  
"Drastic?" Mion gulped nervously.

* * *

**GW: **Guess this means I'm stuck with Mi-chan now.

**Mion: **This means you'll help me, right?

**GW: **We'll see. Anyways, read and review. And please vote my poll.


	7. Finding Some Clues

**GW: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Finding Some Clues**

Later that day, GW and her gang were walking to the bar/tram station where Tas and his sisters worked. Mion couldn't be seen…just a figure wearing a trench coat and hat following GW closely…

"Stop pulling on me!" Mion hissed at GW, who just replied, "Stop whining. We're almost there."

"I'm surprised that people aren't noticing a weird, trench-coated figure following behind you," Daria sighed in annoyance.

As the gang walked in, Mion stopped and said worriedly, "What happens if someone recognizes me?"

"In that get-up? Please, people would think you looked like Clouseu," Hobbes joked as GW tried pulling Mion along.

"Is it me, or is that a toon that Glowworm is smuggling there?" Tas' voice said as the gang looked to see Tas, Electra, and Catarina looking at them dryly.

"Um…maybe," they said nervously. "Look, we've got a serious problem," MB said. "My sister needs to hide somewhere so she can get these handcuffs that are binding her and Mion."

"Follow me. I know a great hiding spot," Electra smiled as she led the group to the backroom. Upon getting there, the middle child moved a nearby poster back and flipped a switch that was behind it. Suddenly, a secret door appeared.

"Just head on through that door and you'll be safe," Catarina giggled as the group walked into the hidden room.

"Just a question," Kira asked as she looked around the room. "Why do you guys have a secret room in a bar?"

"It used to be a panic room," Tas explained. "Now, it's mostly used for storage and one of many of Electra's hiding places."

"Alright, time to get these cuffs off," GW said. "Brother, pass me some tools would you?" MB passed a toolbox to his sister as she began trying to unlock the cuffs.

"Wow, what's with all the cameras?" Calvin noted as Electra started to turn them on. "It's like something that came out of a spy movie or something."

"Panic rooms have these monitors installed in them so you can know whose coming." Just like that, the monitors were on, showing activities around the tram/café.

As Glowworm used a wrench to try and get the cuffs off, Tas asked her, "So, why are you helping Mion again? I thought you never wanted to do cases involving cartoons ever again, Japanese anime or not."

"I still do, but I know now that someone set me up to take those photos so Mion will get angry enough that everyone will think she's the murderer," Glowworm explained. "And when I find the guy who did it, I'm going to punch that person so hard they'll need someone to put their brain back in."

GW threw away the wrench and started to saw at the handcuffs with a hacksaw.

That's when the hybrid stopped sawing as she and the others realized something: Mion wasn't cuffed to Glowworm anymore.

"Oh, give me a break!" Glowworm snapped as Mion looked awkward. "Are you trying to tell me that you could slip out of those handcuffs at anytime!?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be funny, would it?" Mion shrugged with a smirk.

As GW tried smacking Mion, the green-haired girl just moved out of the way, resulting in the young hybrid to fall over.

"I hate slap-stick comedy," GW grumbled as she got up. "Why do animated characters like it so much?"

"Is she always this bitter?" Mion asked her pals.

"She doesn't like to talk about it," Jane shrugged.

"Well, everyone needs a sense of humor," Mion said. "Otherwise, you can't live peacefully in life. Even my show, a horror/mystery, has its moments."

"Well, finding this is no laughing matter," Glowworm growled as she showed Mion one of the pictures of Keiichi and Renge.

"I don't want to look at another one of things," Mion said in disgust.

"Look, check out Renge's pocket," Glowworm said, pointing to the will. As Mion did, she gasped in amazement.

"I knew it! Renge did have a will!" Mion said in triumph. "Shion so owes me 15 yen!"

"That's right. And I believe this will was the reason Renge got bumped off," Glowworm continued. "As far as I know, Eggman is the mastermind while Keiichi is the puppet!"

"Hey, don't talk about my boyfriend like that," Mion warned the wolf-girl. "Chill, Sonozaki," Catarina sighed with an eye-roll.

"Does this mean that Keiichi and Eggman are the murderers?" MB asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure about Keiichi, but Eggman is my prime suspect," Glowworm explained. "It's pretty obvious. He sent me to take those photos, and if you look at his criminal file, he's not exactly clean. Only thing I'm for certain about is that they didn't find the will yet."

"How do you know?" Tas asked his former girlfriend.

"Because, from what I heard, they're still looking for it."

"So, the killer is still out there, trying to find this will and will stop at nothing to get it," Hobbes gulped.

"Bingo," Glowworm nodded. Finally, she just pulled out her katana and used her fire magic to melt the cuffs off. "I should've just done that instead of using those cheap tools."

"If you need help, we're here to assist," Tas said to GW. Even though they broke up, he was still close to the girl, and still had feelings for her. He would help her no matter what.

"Good. Try checking the probate. That could help," Glowworm said, looking at Tas. Like the boy, she still liked him and wanted to mend their relationship again.

"The Town Elder at Hinamizawa had problems with his probate and he didn't tell anyone, but people found out when he looked in pain all the time," Mion said.

"Probate, not prostate!" Calvin groaned.

"So, let me put the pieces together," Kira said. "Are you saying someone, most likely Eggman, bashed poor Renge with an axe and frame it on Mion by putting a green hair at the scene of the crime, just so he can get his hands on ToonCity?"

"…That pretty much sums it up, yeah," Glowworm nodded. "You should be a detective," Calvin added to Kira.

"Duh, that's why I read comics, watch action/mystery stuff, and read crime stories," Kira said as if it were obvious, but secretly liked the comment.

"Electra and Catarina, I want you two to stay here and keep an eye on Mion while Tas checks the probate and the others and I…conduct our own investigation," Glowworm ordered.

"She won't try to kill us, will she?" Electra gulped as Mion was passing her stun gun that she seems to have with her, but never uses from one hand to the other.

"Just don't follow her into dark alleys or closed rooms and you'll be fine. Let's go."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Tas asked as the crew started to move out.

"We're just following her," Hobbes shrugged.

"We're going to the Devil's Nest," Glowworm explained. "According to the photos, the janitor's closet where Keiichi and Renge were last would be the spot where the will might be. Take care."

As the gang walked out of the café, Daria pointed out to Glowworm, "You do realize that if Loa catches us there again, he'll have our heads."

"I know," Glowworm nodded uncomfortably as the gang set off.

* * *

**Calvin:** Great! You're going to get us killed!

**GW: **Keep your pants on, grandma! Let's just hope we can find the will.


	8. Getting Caught

**GW: **Welcome back to 'Who Framed Mion Sonozaki?' Where we last left off, the gang was heading to find the will of Renge.

**Kira: **Will we succeed or will we fail? Find out and read on!

* * *

**Getting Caught**

The alley that led to the Devil's Nest was nicer in daylight than nighttime. It was closed, but that didn't stop Glowworm and her pals from arriving at the janitor's closet where Keiichi was with Renge.

Since the door was locked, Glowworm once again went through the window, much to the chagrin of her friends as she got on them and slid through the window.

"Good thing Keiichi keeps his window open," GW sighed in relief before saying to her pals, "You guys keep a watch out for anyone."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Kira and Calvin saluted.

As Glowworm closed the window silently, she started to look around. Having no luck, she sighed, "Dang it, it's not here…"

Suddenly, something hit GW from behind that knocked her to the ground. There was another person in the room with her! She yelped as the attacker kicked her a few times before running off and slamming the door.

Glowworm growled before getting up and opening the door. But, as soon as she did that, she came face-to-face with an angry-looking Loa.

"Where's help when you need it?" she groaned as the last thing she saw was Loa's fist coming to her face.

* * *

The hybrid groaned as she regained consciousness. But she just wanted to shut her eyes again when she found herself looking up at a smirking familiar judge.

"Pick her up," Olaf ordered as Loa lifted the girl up and forced her to stand. "Ms. Glowworm, I thought you knew better than to go sneaking into other's businesses. What are you doing here?"

"I've got a question for you, jerk! Where are my friends?" GW asked. "They took off as soon as they saw us coming," a familiar voice answered. Glowworm looked to see Keiichi himself standing nearby. Also with him were Shion, Rena, Satoko, Satoshi, and Rika. "I think you should answer the question Olaf here asked for," Shion told the wolf-girl.

As GW mumbled along the lines of 'those stinking cowards,' she said, "You know why I broke in here. I'm here to find Renge's will."

"Will? There's no will," Olaf scoffed. "She didn't leave a will. I should know, because the estate is in my care."

"Well, believe in what you want, but there is a will, unibrow," Glowworm snapped. Keiichi, his pals, and Loa chuckled a bit at GW's insult. The judge looked annoyed, as he covered up his eyebrow and said, "What? I don't have a unibrow."

"Whatever, you're just too proud to admit that you have a unibrow, like you're too proud to know that it was Keiichi who helped Eggman kill Renge!"

"That's a lie!" Keiichi snarled. "Keiichi-kun would never do that!" Rena defended.

"Well, who else? One of Eggman's goons was probably here to find the will and he ambushed me when I came here. I would've gotten him to if it weren't for the cow here," Glowworm pointed to Loa, getting the ox chimera angry at her.

"Calm down, Loa," Olaf told the chimera. "It's apparent wolf-freak's actions are suspicious. We'll have to take you downtown for questioning."

Glowworm smirked and said in confidence, "Fine. Take me to Gordon, we'll settle this in no time."

Olaf then chuckled darkly when he heard her say that. He replied, "I'm not taking you _there_. I'm taking you to downtown ToonCity!"

GW's confidence quickly disappeared as she heard him. "You're kidding, right?"

At that moment, the door opened as the Arrancar's sauntered in. Shawlong smirked at the hybrid as he told her, "I told you that you'd pay for messing with us."

"Don't worry, little wolf," Edrad said. "We'll just rough you up into telling us what you know."

"Wait a minute, guys," Aaroniero said evilly. "I've got a better idea than just beating her up." After Aaroniero whispered his plan to his buddies, they laughed as they grabbed GW and started to drag her away.

"No, please! What about my rights!? Not there, NOOOOO!!" the girl screamed in horror.

* * *

The teen kept screaming for mercy even when she was stuffed in a bag in the trunk of the Arrancar's car. The vehicle just passed the sign saying 'Caution: Now Entering ToonCity' and into a dark tunnel.

Glowworm was heading back for her dreaded town once more.

* * *

Morning approached the next day. At the same tunnel which the Arrancar's drove into, Glowworm with a bag over her head was kicked out by the henchmen of Olaf onto the street. She had a terrible night at the place she really wanted to avoid.

When Glowworm fell down, the five men came out with Yammy holding what looked to be cans of paint and hair dye in both hands.

"Wow, I think this new look suits you, kid," Yammy laughed.

"Let this be a warning to you, pet-san," Nnoitra hissed. "Get in our way again and the next time we meet won't be so pleasant."

With the Arrancar's making their leave, Glowworm tried to remove the bag from her head.

Once she did, however, she instantly regretted it. Looking into a nearby puddle, she saw that her face and hair had been dyed and painted to look like Heath Ledger's Joker except without the scars…only, to her horror, the paint and dye had already dried, so she couldn't wipe it off!

"Just because his performance was awesome in the movie doesn't mean I wanna look like the guy!" she snapped at the tunnel which the Arrancar's went through before heading off back to her office before anyone could see her.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, you guys!" Glowworm snapped from the shower. She managed to get back unseen and found her friends waiting for her there. She immediately hopped into the shower and started to wash her face and hair of the paint and dye.

"Well, what did you expect?" Daria deadpanned as she and the others played BS at a card table they set up. "What could a few kids and two tigers do against a bunch of threatening people?"

"We'll make it up to you somehow sis," MB added as GW came out of the bathroom, paint and dye free, with a light blue robe on.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm never doing a stupid stunt like that ever again," Glowworm sighed. "And you guys are SO not my watch-outs anymore."

"Thanks for our sympathy," Jane shrugged.

"Glowworm?" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Keiichi and his friends coming into the office. It was Satoko who had spoken.

"Well, if it isn't the Psycho Brigade," Hobbes spat sarcastically with Glowworm growling in annoyance, "You've got some nerve showing your faces to me after what happened yesterday. You let those goons take me away!"

"Mii, you got us all wrong," Rika said in worried tone.

"We're just pawns in this whole thing like Mion. We need you're help. We're worried about her, especially me. I'll pay you anything," Keiichi explained.

"Ha, figures you need GW to get your 'girlfriend' for your scam," Feral snapped.

"Keiichi loves Mion a lot. It's tough being a cute anime guy." Satoshi then slapped himself, adding, "I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth."

"Well, it's difficult for a girl like me, looking at a guy like Keiichi," Glowworm said nervously before slapping herself and saying, "Now **I **can't believe the words coming out of my mouth."

"I'm not usually the bad guy in the show, but sometimes I have to be drawn that way," Keiichi shrugged with a sly smirk.

"Forget it. Besides, you were the one palying Rochambeau with Renge," Glowworm pointed out.

"Yeah, we took pictures of you two caught in the act," Calvin added with a nod.

"I'm sorry, but you were the ones set up by Eggman to take those pictures. I knew you were taking them the whole time, even knowing that you were outside the window," Keiichi explained.

"…Huh?" the group of detectives said in confusion.

"Eggman needed something to blackmail Renge with. I didn't want to, Renge is a sweet girl, but unless I agreed to it, Eggman would fire Mion," Keiichi sighed.

"Both he, Renge, and Mion are victims of a dirty plot," Shion said with Rika going, "Nippa."

Keiichi went over to Glowworm, making her uneasy and nervous. "I don't want anything happening to Mion. I'll do anything for her, anything."

"What a dutiful boyfriend," Daria said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, Glowworm. I'm desperate," Keiichi said as he put his arms around GW, making her and her friends sweat-drop.

"Um, hello?" Everyone turned to see an annoyed Tas with Electra and Catarina behind him. "Are my sisters and I interrupting something?"

"Shield your eyes!" Electra gasped as she hid Catarina's eyes.

"This is…awkward," Glowworm laughed sheepishly as she scooted away from Keiichi. This was probably the most humiliating thing in the wolf-girl's life.

"You need some time to think," Keiichi said as he and his pals headed for the door. "My offer's still up. Think about."

He winked at her before he and his pals headed off. This made the wolf-girl shocked at she couldn't move, as she also tried to tone down the blush that was coming on.

As soon as the Higurashi gang was gone, Tas scoffed in jealousy as he came up to his former girlfriend and flicked her on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Glowworm growled. "Busted," Catarina giggled.

"Mind telling me why he had his arms around you?" Tas said with a dry look.

"Please! I bet he wanted to hack me up with an axe!" Glowworm defended. "No need getting angry, Tas," Monkeyboy added in his sister's defense.

"Stay out of this, monkey," Tas snapped at the boy before turning to Glowworm, "Don't play dumb, Glowworm. You were in a robe!"

"Only because I was getting out of the SHOWER when he came in!" the girl retorted. She then noticed that Tas and his sisters were leaving. "Tas, wait!"

* * *

Outside, Tas was storming off with his sisters not far behind as Glowworm, still in robe, followed out. Her friends decided to stay back inside.

"I can't believe you think that Keiichi would make me drool," Glowworm said. "Well, maybe a little. But he wants Mion!"

"Right, and maybe that's not what he wants from you," Tas snapped. Both were unaware that they were near a familiar looking car.

"Will you just listen? Look, you should pack your bags. We could all go to Universal Studios, like the old days. I have a feeling that I'm closer to this case than you think," Glowworm said confidently.

"Well, your feeling is wrong. This is the reason why we came to your office," Electra said. "We stopped by the probate, like you asked, and we found these." Catarina then pulled out some papers and handed it to Glowworm.

"We found out that Eggy isn't after ToonCity after all. It's Toon Corp. There was an auction and Polly wants you to guess who the highest bidder was," Catarina explained.

"Toon Corp?" Glowworm said, looking at the papers in confusion. She couldn't believe that she was wrong!

"Bingo. Unless Renge's will is found by midnight, ToonCity belongs to Toon Corp," Tas said grimly.

"Midnight, huh?" Glowworm looked at the sign above the tram/café that said the name of its new owners. This wasn't making any sense, like a Death Note episode.

"I don't get it. First, they bought the tram/café. Now they want ToonCity. What are they planning?" Glowworm mused.

"Wait, listen," Electra said as they could hear music coming from inside the café.

"Great, that stupid green-haired girl is singing!" GW snapped as the four kids rushed to the café. Glowworm made a sign to her pals to come along, which they did.

Unknown to any of them, the familiar car that was near them was actually the car of the Arrancar's.

"I knew following wolf freak after redesigning her face was a good plan," Aaroniero smirked. "Now we can get Ms. Sonozaki."

"Let's get Olaf," Shawlong said evilly as Yammy drove off.

* * *

**Hobbes: **Looks like the secret of where Mion was hiding is ruined.

**Feral: **Remember to read and review!


	9. Making a Getaway

**GW: **Back to another chapter of 'Who Framed Mion Sonozaki?' I'd like to thank all the readers who have read and reviewed this story, 'Lummox of Notre Toon,' and 'Deadly Sins.' You guys rock (head bangs)!

**Daria: **That's great, wolfie. Now, can we just get this chapter over with?

**GW: **Okay, Daria! Patience is gold. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Making a Getaway**

As GW, her pals, Tas, and his sisters enter the bar, they're shocked as they saw Mion singing her 'Dear You' song and entertaining the crowd!

Mion: **Watashi wa mune no kizu anata ni tsugezu ni  
Tada semaru itami ni hizamazuku  
**"Normally, I like the 'Dear You' songs, but this is ridiculous," Glowworm groaned in frustration.

**Hitotsu no kokoro o futari de dakishimete ita  
Watashi to anata wa hitotsu datta  
Futari ga hitori ni natte te ni ireta mono  
Sore wa nozonde ita mono de wa nakatta**

As the whole bar clapped and cheered wildly except for GW, Tas, and their group, Mion stopped singing and turned to Kevin, teasing, "Do you wear that hat to cover your receding hairline, baldy?"

While this would usually annoy Kevin, he just laughed along with the others as he blushed from the attention he got from Mion as the girl continued her song.

**Anata no te no hira kara tsutau sanjuugo-do no taion de  
Konna ni mo tsuyoku nareru kara namida wa kobosenai  
Watashi wa mune no kizu anata ni tsugezu ni  
Tada semaru itami ni hizamazuku  
Dakedo kisetsu wa matte kurenai kara  
Itami norikoe ashita e arukou**

"Uh, sister?" MB said worriedly as Mion bowed to an applauding audience. "I think we should hide Mion…like NOW!"

"I'm on it," Glowworm growled, annoyed that Mion would endanger herself and those trying to help her. GW stops the stereo that was palying Mion's song and drags the Sonozaki heiress to the panic room.

Her friends except for Tas, Electra, and Catarina, who went behind the bar, followed the hybrid.

"Show's over, folks," Catarina joked as the audience settled down. "Back to drinking, please."

* * *

As GW and her friends entered the secret door to the panic room, GW just threw Mion in as Kira closed the door.

"Hey, no need to be violent, Glowworm," Mion said to the hybrid in annoyance.

"What were thinking!?" Glowworm growled angrily. "My friends and I are going through all this trouble just to help you, and you're out there, singing, and practically BEGGING the cops to come and get you!"

"She probably wasn't thinking at all," Jane shrugged, but glared at Mion for blowing her cover.

"Well, didn't I sing good?" Mion asked.

"Sure, if the main star wasn't a fugitive from the law," Calvin snapped.

"Come on, when I saw all those bored and distressed people out there in the bar on the monitors, I had to entertain them," Mion explained. "Man, what grouches."

"Can I just hit her, just this once?" Daria said threateningly. "No, Daria, you can't," Kira reprimanded her friend.

"You haven't seen me when those guys out there decide to call the cops," GW said. "Kevin would sell out for the right price so fast not even Dash Parr could catch up."

"Please, Kevin wouldn't do that," Mion assured.

"And why's that?" Feral asked suspiciously.

"Because I made him laugh," Mion explained. "The Higurashi phrase is 'Slaughter…you can't spell it without 'laughter!'"

"But you didn't slaughter Kevin," Hobbes said, confused.

"I did; I used laughter as my weapon. It can be a powerful thing."

"Well, I think that's a steaming pile of…" Monkeyboy was cut off as a screeching alarm sounded through the panic room. "The heck!?"

"Kira, check the monitors!" Feral ordered her pal.

Kira did, only to yelp in worry. "What's wrong?" Calvin asked before adding in a joking manner, "Did Joker and Penguin team up and they're walking into the bar right now?"

"Don't exploit my phobias for laughs, Calvin!" Kira snapped before adding nervously, "Let's just say we have unwelcomed visitors."

* * *

"SOS, SOS," Electra hissed as Tas kept pushing a button that sounded the alarm in the panic room. All three were worried as Olaf and the Arrancars walked in.

"Greetings. I'm looking for a murderer," Olaf sneered evilly as he walked forward.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to kill my partner. So, what?" a man named Okita said nearby. Okita's partner, Hijikata, looked at Okita like Okita had five mouths.

"Silence, you smart-mouth!" Olaf snapped. "The girl has startling green hair and eyes. Have any of you seen her?"

"Get lost, unibrow!" Tas said to Olaf sternly. "There's no girl here, so stop harassing my customers!"

"Shut it, gypsy!" Edrad said threateningly.

"Polly says she can take you all on!" Catarina snapped, making the Arrancars laugh mockingly.

"Calm yourselves, children," Olaf laughed. "I only came here to give a reward, that's all. I'm offering a reward for 100 million munny for the Sonozaki brat. Any tips?"

Kevin whistled at the amount as he said slyly, "I've seen a girl."

The kids in the panic room gasped as Calvin told Mion, "Told ya' so! Kevin would sell out the Eds if he could!"

"Where is she?" Olaf said sternly to the boy.

"She's here, in the bar," Kevin smirked. "Along with the other 15 girls in here, dork!"

The bar laughed as Olaf frowned. Back in the panic room, the kids were shocked, but pleased that Kevin had the heart not to rat Mion out.

"See, laughter is a powerful weapon," Mion smiled at Glowworm.

In the bar, Olaf was about to get his henchmen to attack Kevin. Then, Aaroniero said, "Boss, check this out."

Olaf turned to see the stereo Mion was singing to earlier. He went over and pulled out the CD, commenting lightly, "Ah, 'Dear You-Feel.' Mion's theme for the 'Dear You' series. Now, why would anyone in this bar play this song here?"

"It was a request," Electra chuckled nervously. Everyone else was silent, but looked guilty-looking, knowing the truth.

"Or, it could mean that she's here!" Yammy laughed in triumph as Olaf tossed the CD, which flew into Shawlong's mouth.

This made the other Arrancars laugh insanely. This didn't settle well with Olaf.

"STOP LAUGHING!!" he roared angrily as he knocked out Nnoitra nearby. This made the others shut up fast. "You idiots! Don't you know what happens when you laugh?"

"Sorry, sir," Shawlong coughed, regaining his composure. "Don't know what came over me. So, should we pull this place apart?"

"That won't be necessary," Olaf said. "I have ways of making toons come out. Time to do an old trick toons like yourselves are used to."

With that, the villain tapped the bar walls with his cane to the tune of 'Shave and a haircut.'

Meanwhile, this just made GW confused. "Please, that's so stupid not even Billy would fall for that," she laughed confidently. Her confidence fell as her brother tapped her shoulder and said nervously, "Uh, sis? Trouble," and pointed to Mion, Calvin, Hobbes, Kira, and Feral, who looked like they were about to spazz.

"How come you guys aren't spazzing?" MB turned to Daria and Jane, who looked nervous.

"Because, Olaf's using the oldest trick in the book to lure toons out," Daria explained. "Toons that aren't like us."

"Guys! Resist!" Glowworm pleaded to her friends, who now looked ready to explode.

"We…can't…resist," Feral gritted her teeth.

"It feels like I'm going to explode," Mion said, trying to bite her lip and not listen to the repeating tapping of 'shave and a haircut.'

In the bar, Olaf smirked as he tapped a wall, saying softly, "Shave and a haircut…"

Suddenly, the wall exploded and everyone looked to see Mion, Kira, Calvin, and their tigers bursting out, yelling happily, "TWO-BITS!"

"Oh, we're doomed," Jane sighed cynically.

Just like that, Olaf grabbed Mion while the Arrancars surrounded the others. They were officially caught.

"Enjoy you're little fugitive act, Sonozaki?" Olaf sneered. "Well, it's over now."

"Hey, look! Pet-san, her monkey brother, and their two friends are in here as well," Nnoitra hissed, seeing the four nervous-looking kids from the hole in the wall the toons made.

"Bring them out here as well. We'll deal with her and her little friends after the execution," Olaf ordered. Yammy and Edrad jump into the hole and pull out the four kids, shoving them to the rest of their comrades.

"Bring out the It," Olaf shouted triumphantly. Aaroniero appeared with a miniature tub full of the nasty liquid itself.

"Guys, help! I heard what this It does. I don't want to look like a clown!" Mion begged as she tried to get out of Olaf's grip.

"Any last words before I push you into It?" Olaf asked Mion.

"Haven't you taken into consideration that someone else might've bumped off Renge?" Kira asked Olaf incredulously.

"I did, for a minute. But, then I thought, who care?! Prepare for It."

"Sis, we have to do something," Monkeyboy whispered to his sister. "I'm too young and girlfriendless to go to prison."

"Tas, I need to a drink, now," GW whispered to the boy. "Glowworm, I love soda as much as you do, but now is no the time for that," Tas whispered back.

"Just trust me on this," she said. Tas nodded as he quietly went to the soda machine to get GW a drink.

Just as Mion was about to be pushed into the tub, GW shouted, "Hey, Unibrow!" Everyone turned to the teen as she held a cup of soda. "I think Mion deserves one last drink before the plunge. How about it?"

Olaf considered it, then shrugged, "Fine. It'll be worth it, I suppose."

"Well, bottoms up, Mi-san," GW said as she offered the glass to Mion.

"I'm not thirsty, GW," Mion said in confusion.

"C'mon, you're going to die anyway, so drink it," GW argued, winking briefly at her friends, who realized what she was planning to do. They couldn't wait to see this.

"I don't want it."

"You do so."

"I do not."

"You do SO!" GW snapped angrily.

"I do NOT!" Mion snapped back.

"You do not," GW smirked a bit, pulling the old reverse psychology trick.

"I do so." Mion fell for it.

"You do not!"  
"I DO SO!"  
"You do not!" GW said eagerly. Just a little more time…

"Look, wolf! When I say I want to drink it, then I will!" Mion shouted as she grabbed the cup and knocked the soda down.

Just as she threw the glass away, her expression and features turned the same as the time it did in Eggman's office. She shot out of Olaf's hands and into the air, yelling very loudly. The soda was extra-caffeinated.

"MB, get Mion before she lands in the It. The rest, help me clean up these scumbags!" Glowworm said as she, Daria, Jane, Calvin, Kira, and their tigers got ready to fight the Arrancars.

"Ha! What can five human kids and two kittypets do against five Arrancars?" Shawlong scoffed.

"You forgot one very important thing, mate," Kira smirked as Glowworm transformed into her Demon Form, which she now wore black and silver battle armor, her hair was in a ponytail and her teeth, claws, and eyes, which were now a bright red, were sharper-looking and her katana in one hand. Calvin finished with a laugh, "We have a non-human on our side."

GW smirked as she swiped her katana at the five Arrancars, yelling, "Fire Arrow," as fire arrows came from out of the katana and hit the Arrancars.

Only Shawlong and Nnoitra still stood as the others were knocked out from the arrows, with Yammy being a bit singed.

"Good, pet-san. But you didn't get us," Nnoitra hissed menacingly, but gasped as he went down unconscious as Daria and Jane stood behind him with broken bottles.

"All Glory to the Alternatives!" Jane shouted jokingly as Daria smirked, pleased to have taken down one of the baddies.

Shawlong moved to the two girls, but not before being attacked by Feral and Hobbes. With Shawlong trying to get the two scratching cats off of him, Kira and Calvin came with two giant mallets and malicious smirks.

"Where'd you get those mallets?" Shawlong asked.

"Does it matter?" Kira grinned as Calvin and she knocked the man out cold.

"Nice job, you two," Calvin commented to his two tiger friends. "A tiger is brave and true as they come," Hobbes boasted as Feral bowed melodramatically.

"Great speech, Hobbes. But I got Miss Crazypants here, so let's move," MB stated as he held up a tired-looking Mion. The friends quickly hustled out of the room, but not before GW accidentally spilled some It on the floor.

"Watch out!" Mung yelled as Olaf and customers moved out of its way.

"Get them, you idiots!" Olaf ordered his men as they meekly got up.

* * *

Glowworm and the gang rushed out of the station/café to escape the 'authorities.'

"What's the next plan?" MB asked as Mion regained her composure.

"I dunno know," GW shrugged as she changed into her normal form.

"I've got a plan," Calvin said. "We could steal a car!"

"That car!" Kira pointed to the Arrancars van.

"Good, but I'm driving," Hobbes said as they ran to the car. "I call shot gun!" Feral shouted excitedly.

The gang got inside, but Hobbes looked around with a worried expression. "Hobbes, what's wrong?" MB asked.

"There are no keys!" Hobbes panicked. "Man, I wish Hal was here," MB gulped.

"Why?" GW asked her little brother. "'Cuz he knows how to hotwire a car," MB replied.

"Why does a 12-year old know how to hotwire a car?" Daria asked Jane, getting a shrug.

"Hey, let us out!" The gang turned to see two males in the back. One was Gintoki, the other was an older man with black hair and sunglasses on his face, wearing a brown jacket, dark pants, and boots.

"Hasegawa-san? Gin-san?" GW asked as she looked at her two buddies. "Why are you two here?"

"Let's just say Perm Boy got me locked up just now. It's a long story," Hasegawa groaned as Gin noticed Jane and said, "Nice seeing you again."

"Wish it was better circumstances," Jane muttered.

"Let's get them out of there," Mion said as the gang got out and opened the back doors to let Hasegawa and Gin out. GW noticed Mion dropped the love letter she was going to give to Keiichi on accident. The hybrid picked it up and put it in her jean pocket to give to her later.

"Finally, out of that car!" Hasegawa said. "You owe me one, Gintoki, now that I'm going to get fired from the taxi company."

"Taxi!?" the kids/tigers said. "Yeah, I drive a taxi. See," Hasegawa pointed to a yellow cab nearby.

There was a brief pause before MB said, "To the taxi!"

As the gang ran to the cab, GW asked, "Is it okay for you to drive us, Hasegawa-san?"

"Sure. I'm fired anyways. Might as well have one last time driving the cab," Hasegawa shrugged.

"I'll be leaving," Gin said, but was shoved into the passenger's seat by Hasegawa. "No way, Perm. You owe me, so you'll help me for a whole day."

"I can't wait to tell this story to Shinpachi and Kagura on why I was late," Gin grumbled as Hasegawa started the car.

As the cab drove away at high-speeds no ordinary human should ever ride, the Arrancars arrived outside to see the cab driving away.

"They got Perm Boy and Loser out! After them!" Shawlong ordered as his men got into their car and went after them.

* * *

As the gang held on for dear lives, Calvin, noticing the Arrancars catching up, screamed, "Guys! We've got trouble!"

"I'll pump those kids' guts full of lead!" Yammy growled as he shot a machine gun at the heroes.

"Can't this rust-bucket go any faster?" Mion said impatiently to Hasegawa. The group then yelped in alarm as they were about to be hit by a tram.

"Hold me one last time!" Gin yelled as he held on to Jane, making her deadpanned, "Gee, my first boyfriend and we're heading for death. Lucky me." Luckily, Hasegawa made a U-turn, missing the thing barely as they speed away. The Arrancars car made a quick U-turn as well.

As the taxi cab swerved into an alleyway, two cops on motorbikes saw them and gave chase.

"Oh, no! The men in blue are behind us!" Calvin shouted as he saw them chasing after the taxi. "What is **Stupendous Man** and his friends to do?!"

"I'll show you what we're going to do!" Hasegawa shouted as he reversed the car and drove backwards. "See, there in front of us now."

"Bad joke, Hasegawa," Daria sighed as Mion shouted, "You're driving sucks! My turn to get us out of this mess!"

Mion then tried controlling the wheel, getting into a brawl with the driver. Soon, the cab was spinning out of control and the gang along with it. Poor Daria and Hobbes looked ready to hurl as soon as the cab was driving straight again.

"Let's do it again!" Calvin and Kira cheered as both tigers and Daria puked out the window.

"The cops are still behind us!" MB stated as the cops still followed them.

"This really is jacked-LOOK OUT!!" Glowworm screamed as everyone saw what GW was seeing: the Arrancars' car coming straight for them!

"Pull the lever, Gin-san," Hasegawa shouted at Gin. "This lever?" he asked, pointing to a lever in front of him.

"YES!!" they all screamed. "Do this and I'll give you a kiss," Jane told Gin. "I'll do it for you, Jane!" Gin said, reaching for the lever immediately.

"I'm going to ram them down!" Edrad laughed.

Suddenly, before the cab was about to be made into junk, it flew up into the air and landed on the other side of the Arrancar's car and speeding off.

That's when both police bikes and car smashed into each other.

The police and Arrancar's looked banged up, with their vehicles looking much worst.

"Next time, I drive," Shawlong groaned as Aaroniero passed out.

With the cab, MB said in amazement, "Your cab can fly!?"

"I had the feature put in," Hasegawa shrugged a she drove on out of the city. "Hey, my boss was generous enough to let me keep the car, so I modified it a bit."

"I want a car like this when I'm grown up!" Calvin said excitedly as Kira agreed, "Yeah! But my car will look like Batman's, too."

"Thank God we're alive!" Jane said in relief as she hugged Gin, but let go as she soon realized what she was doing.

"Now, we need to find a place to lie low for a while," Glowworm said in concern. "At least until we have a new plan. Somewhere…inconspicuous…"

"Don't worry, I have just the place where you all can lie low!" Hasegawa grinned as he drove onward.

* * *

**MB, Jane, Calvin, and Kira: **That was awesome!

**Tigers, Hasegawa, Gin, and Daria: **Make the room stop spinning.

**GW: **And awesome actiony chapter! Now, we're fugitives on the run. Hopefully we can have a new plan up and running soon. Read and review 'til next time!


	10. Winter's Death

**GW: **Now that 'Deadly Sins' is done, I'll finish up my two parodies before doing anything else. Now then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Winter's Death**

The gang was sitting in a dark movie theater, watching Dr. Drakken trying to get Kim and Ron as they foil his plot.

"I'll get you, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled as he and a bored-looking Shego are swallowed by the green substance as Kim, Ron, and Rufus look triumphant.

"Go KP!" Mion cheered. They were all sitting at the top balcony of the seats.

"Yeah, no matter how Drakken tries, he can never stop Kim," Kira smiled as she and Calvin shared some popcorn.

"It was really nice of that angel girl to let us hide here," Hobbes commented. "Sure, since Winter died, Eraine took over being in the theater business and she helps me out now and then," GW shrugged.

"This is great. I never actually seen a movie on the big screen before," Mion said excitedly. Suddenly, an annoyed GW grabbed Mion by the ponytail and pulled it harshly. "OW! What was that for!?"

"Would you keep it down!?" Glowworm hissed. "We're supposed to be hiding and you're acting up so the world knows you're here. Don't you have any sense in that green-head of yours?"

"Glowworm, stop acting like Walter; no one is caring about us, so no biggie," MB shrugged with a frown.

"Yeah, you do act like a grumpy old man," Mion noted. "Not once have I ever seen you laugh." Mion then took a mallet out of nowhere and bludgeoned Calvin on the head. Kira and Hobbes laughed while the rest just rolled their eyes. GW just stared blankly.

"OW! That hurt!" Calvin growled as he rubbed his aching head.

"See? Not even a smirk. What happened to the fun-loving girl that I heard so much about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," GW sighed. "Oh, come on, wolfie," Jane said. "Mr. O'Neil always says talking about how you're feeling relieves stress."

"If I have to hear that man's name one more time, I'm going to be violently ill," Daria groaned.

GW sighed. "Fine. My friend Winter was killed by a toon."

"No!" Mion gasped. She couldn't believe a toon would do that.

"Well, it's true," Glowworm began her story. "Winter and I had a detective business, where we would help toons and people alike. We did it mostly for kicks and for fun. One day, there was a robbery at the First National by some weirdo. We chased the creep all the way to the Shrieking Shack. We thought we were ready for anything, but he was ready first. He caught us off guard by an anvil surprise attack. I managed to get a broken leg and wound up in the hospital. Winter…wasn't as lucky. All I could remember of the guy who did it before passing out was him standing over me, laughing like a manic, those yellow feral eyes, and that sinister smile of his."

"Did you ever catch him?" Mion asked.

"No, he escaped into ToonCity and I never saw him again," GW said quietly. "The police searched for him, but they gave up after a few days of looking. After that, I began disliking toons, except for the friends I have now, of course. My life wasn't the only one ruined by this tragedy. Winter's boyfriend, Ben Devlin, went into a depression and disappeared. Not only that, but my relationship with Tas was shattered and I took up drinking soda. I won't lie, I used to love helping toons, but after this, I can't go back to where I was before."

"No wonder you were always mad at me!" Mion said as she started to cry loudly. "If someone did that, I'd hate them myself!"

"SHUT UP!" the audience, tired of hearing the noise back there, shouted.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Feral shouted back as GW tried claming Mion down. "I don't hate you, Mion."

"Then why are you always snapping at me and pulling my hair?" Mion sniffed.

"Look, I don't hate you, and I'm sorry for always being mean to you."

"Really?" Mion sniffed hopefully.

"You got it," GW smiled a bit. "See, Mion. Once you get to know my sister better, she's actually a very nice person," MB smiled.

"Wolfie, you shouldn't hold a vendetta against all toons just because of one toon's actions," Daria explained. "Sure, there's some who would hurt people every now and then, but not all of them are bad."

"Yeah, if you let the murderous creep get to you, he'll be winning," Jane nodded in agreement.

Glowworm paused to think about her friend's words. "You're right. I shouldn't let someone like that get to me! I'm going to let go of the past and redefine me!"

"You can do it!" Kira and Calvin cheered as Kira did the pose that was on the WWII posters of that woman.

Just then the screen changed as the news came on. "Bah, the news! I hate the news!" Calvin and Kira griped. "I find it very informative," Hobbes joked, trying to get to Calvin.

Just then, three people slid into the seats next to GW. "Hey, Tas," GW nodded to her friends. She had made a private call to him to collect some of her and her pals' things. It looked like she and her friends were going to be on the run for a while.

"Yep, we put the bags in the taxi owned by that dead-beat and perm-headed guy," Tas nodded.

"We would've been here earlier, but we had to drive off those Arrancar jerks," Catarina said angrily. "Polly says I would've kicked their butts if Electra and Tas didn't get in my way."

"Cat, they would've torn you up alive if we didn't step in," Electra sighed.

There was an awkward pause until GW broke the silence by saying to Tas, "What happened at the café…I'm sorry…"

"Forget about it," he said. "It was a dead-end job anyway. I want to get a real job for once, like a man of action or something."

GW laughed a bit. "Maybe you should find yourself a girlfriend."

"I already have a girlfriend," Tas smiled softly, making the hybrid blush. The two leaned in as they were about to kiss when Tas' sisters, Mion, and the rest sighed, "Aww…"

The two teens looked to see a grossed-out Calvin, Catarina, and Kira, a smiling Mion, Electra, Hobbes, and Feral while Daria and Jane just smirked.

"Don't mind us," Mion said with a smile. "You just go ahead and kiss away, lovebirds."

"Have you heard of a little thing called privacy?" GW scoffed. "No, and neither did our principal," Jane chuckled a bit.

"You all had better get going," Electra said nervously. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the Arrancars would find them here. The group got out of their seats and headed to the exit.

"So what now, Glowworm?" Monkeyboy asked. "I don't know. I don't have anymore leads," GW said in frustration. "I know Egghead has something to do with this, but what?"

At that moment, the man on the news said, "In other news, Toon Corp. is at it again. Not only did they buy a tram station/café in town, but they also bought the Eggman Cartoon studios, which was going into financial trouble lately."

Then, it hit GW like a ton of bricks. "That's it!"

"What are you screaming about?" Hobbes asked puzzled.

"Eggman's business was in trouble. There's the connection! I think it's time we speak with Eggy himself. Let's go."

"There she goes," MB sighed, but was glad his sister looked more positive now. "Tas, forget this conversation ever happened," GW told the boy and his sisters as the gang got outside and everyone except Tas, his sisters, and GW got in the taxi with Gin and Hasegawa in the two front seats.

"Sorry, I have a good memory," Tas joked. "Well, if you see those Arrancars or Olaf again, mislead them or something."

She gave Tas a peck on the cheek before getting in the cab. As the cab drove off, Tas said quietly, "Be careful, Glowworm."

"Oh, Tas and Wolfie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Catarina laughed as Electra smiled at her brother.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," her brother murmured as he and sisters got in the car they brought to get to the theater and drove off.

* * *

**GW: **So, we've got a lead!

**Calvin: **And you're not that bitter and you're liking Tas again!

**GW: **Whatever. Read and review!


	11. Chase Into ToonCity

**GW: **Since there are only a few chapters left to this story, I'm going to finish it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chase to ToonCity**

It was late at night when the cab containing our heroes pulled into the parking lot of Eggman Cartoons Studio.

"Oh, look at the time, it looks like everyone went home," Hobbes chuckled nervously as everyone got out of the cab. "Maybe we can go home and I can eat some tuna."

"Shut it, you cowardly fuzzball," Calvin snapped at his friend. "I am not cowardly; just concerned. I was in when GW said she was talking to Eggman. But now I'm worried because GW changed her story and said she had Renge's will."

"Yeah, sis," MB said to Glowworm. "How do you think Eggman will react when he realizes you don't have the will?" He then looked at Hasegawa and Gin, remarking, "And why the heck are you guys coming anyway?"

"Watching Eggman scream like a little girl when Glowworm threatens him is too good to pass up," Gin said simply.

"Good point, but sis, be careful with this dude. He is a villain, ya' know," MB said.

"Please, I dealt with scum worse than Egghead," Glowworm said with an eye-roll. She looked at Mion, saying, "Since Gin and Hasegawa are with us, you stay here and watch the car."

"What!? How come I can't go?" Mion whined. "I thought we were buddies after that heart-felt talk."

"You get to stay here and watch for anything suspicious," Daria told the girl, wanting to get this over with. "You're our look-out. Just honk the horn if you see anything."

"Fine. If I at least get to help and it helps clear my name," Mion sighed with a bit of disappointment.

GW nodded as she and the others headed for Eggman's office. Mion leaned against the car and sighed, obviously bored.

"Well, look on the bright side, Sonozaki," Mion said brightly. "At this rate, your name will be cleared, you'll have Keiichi again, and I'll finally get to see my sister and friends again." What she didn't know was the mysterious figure coming behind her with a tazer in hand.

"Yep, no one will take down Sonozaki Mion!" Mion said excitedly before she was zapped in the back and rendered unconscious.

Whoever attacked Mion caught the knocked-out teen and dragged her away.

* * *

In his office, Eggman waited nervously for GW and company. After the hybrid told Eggman she had Renge's will, he wanted to negotiate with the girl for it.

As he stared out the window, he didn't notice the figures coming behind him quietly. He didn't notice until one of them tapped him on the shoulder, making him shriek like a girl and spin around to see…

"Yo, Eggy," Glowworm grinned, showing her fangs. Her friends smiled wryly as Jane said sarcastically, "Did you miss us?"

"Oh, it's just you," Eggman sighed. "Are you trying to cause me a heart attack!?"

"Nah, we'll let Sonic and his pals do that for you," Kira shrugged.

"Do you have the will?" Eggman asked the wolf-girl.

"Right here," GW pulled out a piece of paper. "But before I give you it, can you pay? I don't come cheap, Eggy."

"Stop calling me that! And you must think you're pretty smooth coming here with your little friends and talking to me in that matter," Eggman snapped.

"Trust us, Egghead," Feral said smoothly. "We're not entirely here by ourselves."

* * *

Mion groaned in pain as the figure that knocked her out dragged her to a car where five other figures waited. With their help, she person lifted the heiress into the trunk and slammed the door shut.

"My sister is out of harm's way," Shion nodded to obviously the leader of the six.

Keiichi nodded back as he looked up at Eggman's office window. "Next part of our plan is in effect," he said to his friends, who nodded back.

* * *

"Alright, freak; how much?" Eggman asked impatiently.

"I dunno…since the last time you hired me I got 100 munny, this time I want 1000 munny," GW grinned. "Or do you not have enough?"

Eggman gritted his teeth as he asked, "Let me see the will."

"I just showed it to you," Glowworm said.

"Just give it to me!" Eggman yelled in annoyance as he snatched the paper from the girl's hands. Unknown to him, GW was pulling out her katana.

"What is this mockery!? This is a love letter!" Eggman fumed. It was true, for he was holding the love letter Mion wrote to Keiichi. He looked at the wolf-girl, and said with a look of anger, "What are you trying to pull?"

"This," she shrugged as she held the katana close to Eggman. Eggman screamed in concern and GW moved threatening closer to him.

"Wh-what are you dong, GW?! Have you lost your marbles!?" Eggman whimpered.

"She lost them a long time ago, Eggy," Hasegawa laughed, but a glower form GW silenced him as she continued.

"I want to know about your involvement with Toon Corp. It involves greed, blackmail, and murder, but mostly just murder. Talk or I'll slice you up like sashimi."

Eggman looked shocked. "You're joking! Heroes don't usually resort to violence."

"Do I look like I run around in tights and fight crime to you!?" Glowworm snapped. "No, but I wish I did," Calvin muttered.

"I don't know anything, honest I don't. Sure, I'm a super villain, but I just make cartoons now," Eggman pleaded.

"You're always trying to off Sonic and his friends, so murder should be easy for you. Don't think you can worm your way out of this just because you have a mustache," GW shouted as Hobbes and Feral grabbed him by the mustache and dragged him to an editing machine. The tigers stuff Eggman's mustache in the machine and turn it on, threatening the man a painful death unless he tells them information.

"Please, stop! Look, the truth is because of financial trouble, my studio was threatened on being foreclosed! I soon heard of Toon Corp. and offered to merge with them. The problem is though Toon Corp. refused to buy my property unless I got Renge to sell me ToonCity. The brat refused so I came up with a plan that would make her sell it to me. I found out about her rendezvous with Keiichi even before you came for the photo job and planned to use the pictures you took of her and Maebara to blackmail Keiichi in hopes to get Renge to sell! Its blackmail, honest!"

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Daria asked with contempt in her voice.

"It's true! I may be a villain and loathe some toons, but I wouldn't want to see them destroyed."

"Wait, what do you mean 'destroyed?'" Gin asked. Unknown to anyone, a mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows, taking a gun out.

"I-I can't tell," Eggman gulped. "Do you know what'll happen to me if I blab about anything?"

"Do you know what'll happen if you don't?" Glowworm snarled as Hobbes pulled Eggman closer to the machine.

"Alright, I'll tell," Eggman begged. "Unless Renge's will shows up by midnight, ToonCity will be…"

Jane saw a reflection of a gun in one of the pictures on the wall. "Duck!" she yelled as everyone hit the deck in time as the gun fired off and Eggman cried out in pain.

When the firing was over, GW and her crew got up and looked at the bullet-ridden room.

"Something tells me Eggman won't be talking for awhile," Kira gulped in a frightened way. The gang looked to see Eggman's dead corpse, bullet-ridden and with mustache still in the machine.

Glowworm rushed to the window in time to see a familiar boy and his gang running for it.

"Keiichi…" GW said with a frown as they all run out the door, hoping to solve this mystery.

* * *

As the group ran to the cab, GW searched for Mion, but couldn't see the girl anywhere.

"Mion?!" GW said as she managed to see Keiichi in the driver's seat with Shion, Rena, Satoshi, Satoko, and Rika in the backseat drive away.

"She either ran off or her supposed friends have her," Feral concluded.

"We'll find her later," Hasegawa said as he got in the cab. "Get in everybody!" Everyone got in the car as they drove after the suspects.

The chase between cab and car continued until Keiichi's car disappeared into the tunnel that led to ToonCity.

"Stop!" GW ordered as the can arrived at the tunnel. "What's wrong? Afraid of tunnels?" Gin asked.

"No…I just haven't been here since Winter's death, except when those Arrancars took me there and painted my face. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? That Elmer Fudd will hunt you?" Daria deadpanned.

"No! That I'll run into her killer again," GW sighed. "Glowworm, you can't be afraid of a place you're whole life," Calvin started. "Winter would've wanted you to come back here and find her killer. It might lay your mind to rest."

"Wow, Calvin; that was deep, even for you," Hobbes commented. "Well, I was named after a theologian guy."

"Alright," GW breathed in. "Hasegawa, take us in." Hasegawa nodded as they drove into the tunnel.

GW smiled as she took out a can of cola, but before she was about to drink, she realized something. Part of her problem was her soda addiction. Heck, she was becoming like Artie, for Pete's sakes. If she was going to change herself, she had to get over her hatred of toons AND her soda drinking.

She laughed, which sounded a bit rusty due to years of neglect, as she threw the bottle out the window. "Well, it looks like she conquered one of her demons," Feral nodded as her friends smiled.

As they drove into the tunnel, it seemed dark and long, but the cab kept on driving. As they reached the end, the gang could see a pair of red curtains up ahead.

"Here we go again," Glowworm muttered as the curtains lifted to reveal a bright sunny day (even though its night outside) with toons singing and partying.

Toons: **Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time**

The heroes look around to see everyone partying and having a great time.

"I have to come here often," Hobbes said, starting to groove with the beat.

**My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in tim****e) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!**

As the cab kept driving, a boy with brown hair, glasses and wearing a suit with a white ermine on his shoulder flew past on a wand. This was Negi Springfield and his pal Chamo.

"Hello, Glowworm! It's great to see you again!" Negi waved.

"Nice seeing you too, Negi-bozu," GW smiled at the wizard. "Hope Evangeline isn't giving you trouble."

"Nah, all that nasty witch does anymore is try to get Spite on her side," Chamo said. "See ya' around, GW-ane-san!"

"Bye," GW waved back as Negi and Chamo flew off. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but-Hasegawa-san, look out!"

Unfortunately, Hasegawa wasn't watching where he was going and slammed in a pole.

"God, no wonder you got fired!" Kira shouted as everyone got out of the crashed car, dazed and a bit dizzy.

"Thanks for your heart-felt love," Hasegawa groaned.

"Come one, we have suspects to find!" Calvin said, suddenly dressed like Tracer Bullet while Kira put on a bowler hat and took on her from as Tracer's partner, Kitson

"Stop being silly, you guys," Hasegawa scolded the kids. "I think we found where they're hiding," Feral said, pointing to a figure that looked like Keiichi in a window on the top floor.

"Let's get him," Glowworm nodded as the group headed to the building.

* * *

The gang went inside the tall building and Hasegawa pressed the button for the elevator. They waited until they jumped back as the elevator came crashing down so hard it made the building shake. As the door open, it revealed a big white and black panda wearing sewn together shorts. This was Po, currently the elevator man when he wasn't the Dragon Warrior.

"Where to, my weird looking friends?" Po asked as the gang got in.

"Top floor, make it snappy," Glowworm ordered.

"Going up," Po said cheerfully. "And hang on." As Po pulled the lever down, the elevator went up at roaring speeds, with everyone managing to hang on to the bars nearby. Everyone, except poor Gintoki, who was sent hurtling towards the ceiling. As the elevator stopped, he fell to the ground.

"I think I need the embrace of a beautiful girl to heal my wounds," Gin said to Jane, hoping she would comfort him. "Keep dreaming," she chuckled, but helped him up anyways.

"Have a nice day," Po said as they all got out of the elevator and he went down again.

The gang walked a bit down the hall, listening to any noises. They suddenly heard a male and female's voices in one of the rooms and GW smirked as she got ready to open the door to that room…

Which was only L Lawliet, Night Yagami, and Ryumiko (My 2 newest OCs) standing around a table that held a strapped in Light. The Death Note wielder's mouth was taped shut, and he looked frightened.

"Uh…what are you doing to your father?" GW asked her the young girl, who placed a Sweet Tart in her mouth.

"L-sensei and I are going to experiment on Light-sensei to see what makes him so smart," Night replied with a shrug as Ryumiko laughed insanely and ate an orange.

"Do you mind if we have some privacy?" L asked as he ate a piece of cake. Light muffled something desperate to the group.

They stared, then GW shrugged, "Good luck," and closed the door on a muffled screaming Light.

"Let's try the next door," Monkeyboy said as they heard a male and female yelling next door.

MB opened the door a bit and the gang widened their eyes to see Rai and Kimiko having a fight with Kim having the Eye of Dashi in on hand.

"Go ahead and shoot me, Kim," Rai yelled. "I'll do it!" she retorted.

"You don't have the guts," Rai told her and there was a blast. The gang looked at each other before they bursted in, only to see a hole in the wall from where Kim shot at and the two making out.

"Pfft. Love-sick teens," Hasegawa muttered as the gang took off to the next door.

"Three is the lucky number," GW said as she went to the third door. Not to make another mistake, she looked through the peephole this time and smirked as she saw the familiar-looking silhouette of Keiichi.

"Careful, wolfie," Daria warned as GW got ready to barge in. "Things don't always appear what they seem."

"Please, I'm sure about this," Glowworm assured before she opened the door and shouted, "I got you now!"

The boy turned around…only to reveal he wasn't Keiichi, but Charles 'Upchuck' Ruttheimer the III.

"Well, hello, my little feisty wolf," Upchuck said smoothly as he ran towards the group.

"Upchuck Alert!" Jane and Daria gasped as Glowworm slammed the door in the boy's face and they ran off.

Unfortunately, Upchuck just came out and shouted to GW, Daria, and Jane, "Come to me, ladies!" He then gave chase to the gang as they ran through a door. They didn't notice, however, the sign on the door that said 'Out of Order.'

The gang sighed as they stood in the room. "Thank Quinn's over-stuffed wardrobe we got away from Ruttheimer," Daria said in relief.

"Wait a minute; there's something odd with this room," GW noted that it was pretty cold. She also noticed that there was no floor either!

"What a cliché," MB deadpanned before he and his pals screamed as they fell down 20 feet. "We're going to be pizza sauce if we don't come up with a plan to save ourselves! Any ideas?"

Luckily, the gang spotted a flagpole on the way down and grabbed onto it, saving themselves…well, everyone but Hasegawa, who landed on his family jewels. "I should've been a lawyer like mother said," Hasegawa cringed as Gin helped him hang on.

"We're safe at last," Feral sighed. She spoke to soon as black-bottomed eagle named Vlad Vladikoff landed on the flag-pole.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vlad said slyly.

"Hey, Vladikoff," GW said sheepishly. "Are you still angry that Winter and I accidentally thought you stole all those jewels when you were innocent?"

Vlad looked dryly at her before he started to jump up and down on the pole, making it unstable and shaky. "I like to bounce. Don't you?" he mocked at the gang, who tried holding on.

"Hey, wait, man!" MB shouted. "I thought you weren't a villain anymore!?"

"Old habits are hard to break," Vlad said, jumping harder.

"Knock it off, you vulture!" Calvin shouted, but instantly regretted it. "I AM AN EAGLE!!" Vlad yelled as he jumped so hard the pole broke and everyone fell down, with Vlad managing to hold himself up by flying.

"…I think I need anger management problems," Vlad laughed nervously as he flew off.

* * *

The group was screaming their heads off, even Daria and Jane, as they continued falling. That's when two toons came falling with them, or more like floating. One was a red parrot named Iago and the other was a blue genie named Genie.

"Eh, what's up, docs?" Genie mimicked Bugs Bunny before saying in concern, "Isn't that a little dangerous to be free-falling without any means to save yourself?"

"Yeah, you must be as stupid as Jafar to do that," Iago squawked.

"Look, do you two have spare parachutes?" Glowworm said anxiously.

"I don't have them, but the blue freak has some," Iago said.

"Oh, please, Genie," GW asked the blue genie. "I parody you in my Railaddin stories, so maybe you can give one to me."

"I don't think you want them," Genie said slyly as pulled out ten parachutes, one for each of them.

"Yes, we do!" the ten shouted. "Okay, here you all are," Genie shrugged as the ten people put the parachutes on.

"Banzai!" Hobbes shouted as he and the group released their chutes and started to float gently down. But, when GW opened hers, her chute was actually Spider-Pig.

"Oh, I should've seen it coming. AHHH!!" she yelled as she was sent hurtling down the rest of the way, with her friends screaming her name and following her down.

"That was pretty mean," Iago said. "That's something I would've done."

"Yeah, ain't I a stinker?" Genie said, imitating Bugs again.

* * *

GW was almost to the ground. Good news for her was, Spider-Pig landed first, providing the hybrid a pig trampoline as she was saved and she bounced up. Bad news was she landed in the arms of a waiting Upchuck.

"Well, it appears I'm the hero of your dreams," Upchuck growled, freaking the hybrid out.

"Let go, you Howdy-Doodie-looking creep!" Glowworm said in disgust as she managed to get out of his arms. Getting up, Upchuck tried coming to her again.

Thinking quick, GW jumped out of his way, which resulted in Upchuck running into a wall and getting knocked out cold.

"Teaches you to back off, freak," GW smirked as her pals landed next to her. "Glad to see you're alive," Jane said sarcastically.

"Thanks," GW retorted back as they looked in the nearby area for Keiichi and his comrades. Suddenly, Calvin sneezed.

"Bless you," his shadow said. "Thanks," Calvin commented, but stopped and looked at his shadow. "Did my shadow just-ah, never mind."

"Freeze," a familiar voice ordered. The heroes looked to see none other than Keiichi and his pals facing them with Keiichi holding a gun right at GW.

"GW, this looks bad," MB gulped.

"I always knew I would die in a crazy town," Glowworm groaned. Unaware to her or her friends a mysterious dark figure came up from behind them, ready to pounce.

At that moment, Keiichi fired his gun…

* * *

**Kira: **Not another cliffie!

**GW: **I'm sorry to say that I left it off there. Let's hope I'll have a bullet-free head by next chapter.


	12. The Identity of Renge's Killer

**GW: **Where we last left off, Keiichi just shot at someone. Who was it; me or the figure behind me?

**Calvin: **Find out by reading onward!

* * *

**The Identity of Renge's Killer**

"Look out!" Keiichi yelled as he fired his gun. The gang of heroes ducked as Keiichi shot the guy behind GW, who in turn dropped his own gun that he was going to use on the wolf-girl.

"Freeze, all of you psycho-kids, or I'll shoot!" GW yelled as she pulled out her katana and aimed it at the Higurashi gang.

"I don't get it," Satoko snapped. "We just saved your life and you still don't trust us!?"

"After what happened tonight, it's pretty hard to trust anything that moves," MB shrugged.

"Well, look behind you and tell us what you think," Satoshi pointed behind GW. The detectives looked down to see drops of blood from the mysterious person and the gun they were going to use.

"Hey, isn't that the-?" Jane started. "Yes, it's the same gun that killed Eggman," Shion confirmed. "Olaf pulled the trigger, and he was the one that murdered Renge as well."

"Wait, Olaf? Unibrow!?" Glowworm gasped along with her friends. She knew something was up with that guy, with him always trying to kill Mion at any costs. They had no idea that he was involved with Renge and Eggman's death!

"Yes, we found out he was going to kill Eggman to silence him," Keiichi said in concern. "Unfortunately, we were too late."

"You got it, Maebara!" Everyone turned to see Olaf, clutching a bloody hand from getting hit by Keiichi, laugh evilly as he ran down the alley. "Now, nothing can stop me!"

"D'oh! This always happens, with the truth coming out, but the bad guy getting away!" Hasegawa face-palmed. Keiichi shot at him while GW blasted fireballs, but Olaf was already gone.

"Come on, we can still catch him!" Feral shouted as the whole group of kids ran after Olaf.

"I'm going to need to seek the secret of immortal life if we have to keep this dangerous life up," Calvin groaned.

As they arrive at Keiichi's car, the Higurashi gang gasped to see that the trunk was opened and nothing was inside.

"Oh, no! Where's Mi-san, kana?" Rena asked in worried voice.

"She was with us, but she went AWOL," Hobbes shrugged. "No, I knocked her out and put her in the trunk so we could protect her," Shion explained.

"Wait, you knocked out your sister to protect her…THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Gin screamed.

"It looks like Mion recovered faster than we hoped for," Rika said seriously. "She was trained to get out of sticky spots, being the heiress of a powerful family and all."

"Looks like we'll have to take your guys' crummy taxi since our car is banged up," Satoko sighed.

"Hey, this cab has been our escape mobile since we went on the run," Kira said indignantly. "Don't underestimate the cab."

"One taxi, coming up," Hasegawa said cheerily as he pulled up in the taxi. "All aboard!"

Just as they were getting in, GW spotted a familiar car coming towards them. "Holy crap! It's the Arrancars! Get in, get in!"

She pushed the rest in as she got in herself and shouted to Hasegawa, "Drive, man, drive!"

* * *

The taxi cab drove off in intense speeds with the Arrancars close behind. The chase was on.

In the ToonCity tunnel, the cab and Arrancars were in hot pursuit as the heroes held on as tight as possible. "I always wanted to die in a cab being chased by gangsters," Daria said sarcastically with a bit of panic in her voice.

"At least I get to die with you," Shion said as she hugged her boyfriend and Satoko cried, "Nii-nii!"

Feral and Hobbes hugged onto their human friends as Jane looked at Gin and said to him, "I never kissed a guy before. Well, I probably have, but I never kissed a good-looking guy before." She gave Gin a peck on the cheek as she held onto the back of his seat fro dear life. Gin was blushing like crazy, but he said, "Thanks, I-I need to life down for awhile."

"Don't give up hope yet, everyone!" Hasegawa shouted as he kept driving. GW then turned to Keiichi and said to him, "So, you knew it was Olaf for awhile, huh?"

"Yes. Before Renge was killed, she told me Olaf wanted to get ToonCity and wouldn't stop until he got it," Keiichi answered. "Olaf wanted to get the will, since that piece of paper stood in his way of owning ToonCity."

"So, Renge gave you the will to keep it safe?" Calvin asked. The others settled down enough to learn of Keiichi's story.

"Not exactly. Awhile after Renge left that night, she gave me a letter. There was nothing in there but a blank piece of paper. I don't understand."

"Even in death, she's the comedian," Monkeyboy sighed sadly. Although, this got Glowworm thinking. For some reason, she thought that this blank sheet of paper could be the one Mion wrote her love letter. But, she thought that paper could be more than meets the eye.

"Okay, we're almost out of the tunnel, gang," Hasegawa informed. "Where to next?"

"We have to find Ane-san," Shion said firmly. She was worried about her older sister and wanted to make sure she was safe. "I'm worried about her, too," Keiichi said in concern.

"I don't get it," GW asked Keiichi. "She may not be as crazy as her sister or friends, but what do you see in her?"

"Mion accepts me for who I am," Keiichi said. "Plus, you're a shipper for the pairing, anyways."

"Haha, guess I am," Glowworm laughed a bit nervously as Hasegawa kept driving.

* * *

The cab came out of the tunnel, unaware that another car was waiting for them outside. Just then, someone in the car took out a bazooka and shot at the cab, hitting it right in the engine.

"Hasegawa, the heck's going on?!" Feral shouted. "Someone jacked the cab up! Hold on, everyone!" Hasegawa shouted as the cab careened out of control and hit a nearby pole. Hasegawa and Gin were knocked out while everyone was sent flying out. They were all okay, but wished they were dead when they saw the attackers coming towards them.

"Well, hello, children," Olaf grinned wickedly. "Looks like that deadbeat loser should be put behind bars fro reckless endangerment and driving."

The Arrancars were behind the man as Nnoitra laughed, "Did you forget us, brats?"

"Yeah, kinda," Kira deadpanned, making Nnoitra hiss at her.

"Help our friends into the back of the car, boys," Olaf ordered as Yammy and Edrad grabbed the heroes. "The have a show at the factory by ToonCity they can't miss."

"It isn't over yet, unibrow," Glowworm growled.

"Stop calling me that name, and it will be over soon," Olaf snapped at her. As the heroes are forced into the car, Hasegawa and Gin groggily opened their eyes in time to hear where the goons were taking their friends before they passed out again, with Olaf taking his prisoners away.

* * *

**Kira: **Well, we're dead.

**GW: **Don't be so negative, even if it does look negative.

**Olaf: **Trust me; you little brats aren't going anywhere.

**Satoko: **Evil old man! Read and review, please.


	13. Olaf's Plan

**GW: **Well, last time the group of heroes were caught by the real killer of Renge and Eggman, Olaf and the Arrancars. Read on to see what happens next!

* * *

**Olaf's Plan**

The heroes were being held captive at the very place where Renge was found dead. Now, the only things at the factory were props and such as the Arrancars searched the heroes.

"Is the will on them?" Olaf asked his men.

"Wolfie has nothing on her besides the katana and her pals have nothing either besides Monkey-Brat's hammer," Shawlong informed his boss as Aaroniero took the katana, MB's hammer, and Calvin and Kira's many inventions with him.

"Good, now check the Hinamizawa brat pack," Olaf said. After Edrad checked the Higurashi characters, all that was left to check was Shion.

"I'll do this one," Nnoitra hissed as he tried to 'search' Shion. To his surprise and pain, his hand was caught in a mouse trap that was hidden in Shion's blouse. Nnoitra's teammates laughed at his pain.

"Nice booby trap," GW commented.

"I have to protect myself with not just a tazer," Shion shrugged.

"Serves you right. Just another example of karma," Daria smirked.

Angrily, Olaf whacked Nnoitra on the head which released the mouse trap from his hand and made the others shut up.

"Is the will on any of them?" Olaf asked in annoyance.

"Nope. Just this pathetic love letter," Yammy said holding up the letter Mion wrote to Keiichi.

"Give it back to wolf-freak," Olaf rolled his eyes as Yammy handed it back to the hybrid. "It doesn't matter if the will is here or not after 15 minutes."

"What happens in 15 minutes, unibrow?" Rena asked.

"Stop calling me that! Anyways, after 15 minutes ToonCity will be legally mine! Ha, ha, ha!"

"We get the picture," GW groaned. "Just stop laughing like a maniac; it's annoying."

* * *

Back outside the tunnel to ToonCity, a familiar person is seen running out of the tunnel, looking worn out and tired. It's Mion! Since she escaped the trunk, she's been running around ToonCity trying to get out. Now, she finally got out.

"Great, GW might kill me, but I'm going straight to the-Hasegawa-san, Gin-san!" Mion gasped as she saw her two friends regaining conscious.

"Is it really you guys?" Mion said in disbelief as she came up to her now standing friends.

"No, it's Britney Spears and Paris Hilton; how do you think it is!?" Hasegawa snapped.

"What happened?"

"Olaf happened," Gin answered. "He and the Arrancars have the gang and even your pals and that boyfriend of yours! They're taking them to the warehouse that borders ToonCity."

"Well, how do we get there," Mion deadpanned, pointing to the wreck that was formerly their faithful getaway car.

Suddenly, Gin appeared on his motorbike and said, "Hop on." Mion and Hasegawa looked at him weirdly, but got on the motorbike anyways and the trio drove off.

* * *

Back at the factory, Yammy and Edrad have destroyed a hole in the wall that leads to ToonCity. "We're done, boss," Edrad in triumph.

"Excellent. Soon, my career as a judge will be over and I won't even have to chase the Baudelaire's anymore," Olaf laughed evilly. "I'm moving on to better things."

"Does it have something to do with Toon Corp.?" MB asked. "Watch it, chimp, or I'll give you a black-eye," Yammy warned.

"Easy, Yammy; they have a right to now," Olaf said. "I am the only shareholder of course."

"Sure you are," Feral, Kira, Hobbes, and Calvin muttered sarcastically.

"Aaroniero, are we almost done?" Olaf asked the Esper, who was working under a curtain on something.

"Almost, Olaf," Aaroniero laughed as he kept working.

"This is so not how I pictured my death," Keiichi sighed.

Meanwhile, Mion, Hasegawa, and Gin have arrived at the factory. Mion gets off, holding a gun. "Boys, go and get the cops. I'll save the gang."

"Will you be alright, Miss Sonozaki?" Hasegawa asked in concern.

"No, this is between me and Olaf," Mion growled threateningly. "With GW and company helping, of course."

"Okay, but don't lose your guard for a minute," Gin advised. "And say I hi to Jane for me." Gin drove off with Hasegawa riding with him.

Looking for a way in, Mion went to the windows and door, but found them locked.

"Okay, have to find another way in," Mion mumbled to herself. In her thinking, she didn't notice that she had walked on top of a manhole…that was until she stopped and looked down.

"Oh, why MEEEEEEE!!" she yelled as she plummeted into the manhole.

* * *

Olaf grinned as he walked over to the device Aaroniero was working on and put a metal plate on the ground under some sort of valve attached to the device. As he turns the handle, something came out of the valve and went right into the metal plate.

"Anyone knows what this is?" Olaf smirked.

"Oh, my God…IT'S 'IT'!!" the toons screamed in terror, making GW and MB cringe a bit at their loud voices.

"That's right! Enough It to get rid of ToonCity forever!"

Olaf then removed the curtain to reveal a large machine with a lot of water cannons, most notable on the top of the crane gantry above the driver's seat.

"This machine has a lot of It. It can be pumped faster to the cannons that squirts the It faster than you can blink!" said Olaf proudly. "A machine of my own design. ToonCity will be gone in a matter of minutes along with every toon there!"

"And what are you planning to do once all the toons are gone?" Rena asked angrily.

"Why, with ToonCity gone, nothing can stop me from building a freeway there and hauling in all the profits from it. With all those annoying toons gone, the former city will become a freeway, which I will support and collect the winnings."

"A freeway? You're going to kill toons to build a stupid FREEWAY!!" Kira shouted furiously.

"So you killed Renge and Eggman to get a freeway? Lame," GW snorted in disgust.

"Bah! You lack initiative, my dear, the will to do anything," Olaf snapped at the hybrid. "No one can stop me."

Then, Rika laughed. It was a slow and soft laugh, but it grew so loud it would make Rena proud. "Fool," Rika spat at Olaf triumphantly and in her mature voice. "There's only one thing that can stop you."

"Really? And what's that, you bug-eyed cretin?"

Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard getting everyone except Rika confused. It appeared to be coming from the manhole Shawlong is standing on.

"What the-?" Shawlong broke off before he was propelled screaming in the air as the manhole exploded from under him. As Shawlong was sent into a pile of bricks up on the ceiling, a girl with green hair came out of the hole, brandishing a gun.

"Okay, no one move or I'll pump your guts full of lead!" Mion threatened, pointing her gun at the Arrancars.

"How did-?" Calvin asked Rika, who responded, "If I can see what will happen to Hero Hanson, then heck yeah I can see into the future. Nippa!"

"Mion, I'm glad to see you!" Keiichi said in a happy tone. It's been awhile since he saw Mion. His friends were also happy to see her as well.

"I am too, Kei-chan," Mion nodded. "But I gotta deal with some scumbags first!"

"Put the weapon down, you dumb girl," Olaf rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to put it down, creep," Mion snapped back at him. "For a judge, you sure don't act like a man of justice! You're going down, Olaf!"

Unknown to her, Shawlong smirked as he used his zanpaku-to to cut the rope that held the net of bricks. Olaf noticed as he smirked and said to Mion, "Oh, really? What makes you think I'll go down easily?"

"I am here for the justice of all toons and won't stand for your injustice any longer! You can't stop the good guys! You threw everything at me but a lot of bricks!"

Shawlong smirked as he managed to slice the rope, with the net of bricks falling on poor Mion. Due to the fact she's a toon and can keep coming back no matter the injury or death, she was just dazed from the hit.

"Ane-san!" "Mion!" Keiichi and Shion gasped as they went to their fallen girlfriend/sister. "Are you alright?" Keiichi asked.

"I see…I see birds, not stars. Birds," Mion said in a dazed voice as birds flew around her head.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! As much as I love to see pain and suffering among my enemies, I'm sorry to say I don't have the time right now. Tie up everyone except for Glowworm and her brother. These toons are going to go out like the rest of their kind!" Olaf chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

**GW: **Mion, if you didn't give that 'Justice for All' speech, this wouldn't have happened!

**Mion: **Well, sorry! Anyways, only two more chapters to go! And be sure to look at GW's newest story, 'Rai's Moving Castle!' Read, review, and suggest.


	14. Laughter's Power

**GW: **Well, with this and one more chapter left, 'WFMS?' is drawing to a close. Then, I'll work on 'Lummox' and 'Rai's Moving Castle!'

**Kira: **Can we just get with the chapter before me and my pals get It?

**Feral: **So grouchy! Enjoy the second-to-last chapter!

* * *

**Laughter's Power**

Edrad tied up the toons onto a hook like they were pieces of meat. "I blame society," Daria said in her deadpanned tone, but she did look nervous. GW and MB were nearby with Aaroniero guarding them.

"I never even got to say good-bye to that Gin guy," Jane said dramatically. "Good-bye, cruel world!"

"This is gonna be worth seeing," Yammy laughed as he pushed a button nearby which caused the hook to go up, taking the toons 10 feet in the air and in front of the same wall the Arrancars dug up. It appeared the toons were going to be the first to be It!

"I call driver's seat!" Nnoitra shouted as he got in the front seat of the It machine, taking the wheel.

"Time to die," Shawlong laughed as he climbed the ladder to the main cannon and manned it while Edrad and Yammy climbed the ladders on each side of the machine.

"Mion, you were amazing," Keiichi told his girlfriend, who was starting to get her wits back.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, better than Kim Possible any day," Keiichi told her lovingly. "Satoshi, since we might die, I just want to say I love you," Shion blushed at her boyfriend.

"I love you too, nii-nii!" Satoko said, trying not to cry. "Thanks you guys," Satoshi said. "Is there truly no way of getting out?"

"It looks like it, they took all our weapons," Rena said glumly. The toons looked to see Nnoitra start up the machine.

"Oh, this is going to be a slow death, I just know it," Calvin winced as he tried not to think about it.

"Mion…I just want to say…that no matter what happens, I will always love you more than anyone else," Keiichi told the girl fondly.

"I love you too, Kei-chan," Mion said happily. "I would kiss you, but…"

"Yeah, we're kinda trapped right now," Keiichi sighed. "I never even got to kiss Feral!" Hobbes sobbed.

"Oh, shut up, you Casanova tiger," Kira griped as Feral laughed to herself.

Olaf walked up to the two hybrids and, getting right in their faces, sneered, "Maybe if you behave yourselves, I'll spare your lives and have you work for me."

GW just sneered right back as Olaf walked away. What he didn't know was that there were glass eyeballs over the floor where someone accidentally spilled them until he slipped on them and fell right on his back.

This caused the Arrancars to laugh. MB saw an opportunity to sneak up on a distracted Aaroniero and tried to take the former Hollow's zanpaku-to away.

This plan failed as an angry Olaf got up and pointed to Aaroniero, "Look behind you!" The Arrancar turned and forced MB back into position. "Sorry, but you can't sneak up on me!"

"You morons keep laughing like that and you'll die someday," Olaf snapped. Upon hearing this, GW had a light bulb flash in her brain. Smirking, she came up with an idea and whispered it to her brother, who also smirked.

"Can't we just slice the chimeras up? They shouldn't be alive or they might squeal," Shawlong said in concern.

"No, let them watch their friends get It. Then, do whatever you want," Olaf sighed in exasperation as he walked away.

"Good," Aaroniero snickered. "You think it's funny?" GW asked.

"What's it to you?" Aaroniero narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Oh, nothing," MB smirked. "Though you should know something about my sister."

"And what's that?"

"I'll explain," MB walked to a nearby stereo and turned on some familiar music. The Arrancars stop what they're doing and looked confused.

"What the Devil?" Shawlong asked with a raised eyebrow as MB started to dance and sing to the song.

MB: **My sister's name is Glowworm  
I tell you, friends, she's a nutjob!  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather**

Glowworm laughed as she poked Aaroniero in the eyes. MB smirked as he walked onto a fallen rake, causing the rake to hit him in the face. He tumbled over to make it look funny. Shawlong looked confused as the other Arrancars laughed.

"They're lost it. Honestly," Feral said as the toons looked on at the scene in confusion.

"I think I know what's going on," Mion smiled, knowing that the two was making people laugh.

GW and MB: **Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time**

**Yeah!**

"What are you doing?" Kira asked her friends. "Haven't you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?" GW answered Kira.

MB then picked up his Monkey-Rod and juggled it. He missed, which caused the large hammer to fall on his head.

GW: **You can talk about Cha-Cha  
Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba  
This kind of dance has no title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle!**

GW then slipped on a banana peel that's on the floor, causing her to crash into some boxes, making the Arrancars laugh hard. MB then saw a tank of electric eels. He placed his tail in and was electrocuted a bit. Flying straight into the air and coming back down a crisp mess.

Aaroniero laughed so hard he keeled over and died. His spirit left his body and flew away. Edrad laughed really hard as well that their spirits left their dead bodies.

"Stop laughing!" Shawlong gasped in fear, realizing what GW and her brother are trying to do. Yammy then died as his body fell off the ladder. His body then pushed a lever which brought a vase above GW's head.

"You're killing them, you guys! Literally!" Rika cheered.

GW & MB: **Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora!**  
GW then yelped as the vase crashed on her head.

"Ha! Stupid child," Shawlong sneered. "Look whose talking!" MB snapped as he managed to throw his hammer at the Espada, which made the leader fell into the cat of It.

Nnoitra was laughing so hard at this point that he accidentally turned the machine on and it was heading straight for the toons. Since he was still laughing, he accidentally flipped a switch on that started to squirt at the toons!

Luckily, it was spraying from the far right as Nnoitra fell over and died. "Whew, I was worried there for a minute," Calvin sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, when Nnoitra's spirit flew away, he kicked the cannon, which made the cannon come shooting towards the toons slowly.

"You spoke too soon," Daria snapped at Calvin as Rena screamed, "GW-san, MB-kun! It's coming back!"

Seeing this, GW ran back to the machine and climbed one of the ladders, making her way to the cannon. The hybrid got to the main cannon in time as she pulled a lever, sending the spray the other way before it got too close to the prisoners.  
"There, that should..." Before Glowworm could finish, Olaf came out of nowhere and kicked the girl to the floor. As she got back up, Olaf jumped down onto the floor and grabbed a sword.

"Sis!" MB cried, joining her side. "Prepare to die," Olaf hissed.

"Bring it on!" GW said, grabbing her katana while MB held his Monkey-Rod. Although the kids outnumbered him, Olaf kept swinging the sword.

Jumping out of his way, GW turned into her Demon Form and smirked, "Whatcha going to do now, unibrow!"

Instead of being frightened, Olaf laughed. "What's so funny, old man!?" MB snapped.

"Did you know that magnets stick to metal, like your armor?" Olaf smirked slyly as he pulled out a large magnet. He threw it at GW, which pins her to the wall.

"You jerk!" MB shouted as he came at Olaf with his Monkey-Rod, only for Olaf to dodge and kick the boy hard in the back. When he made contact with the floor, MB was knocked out.

Olaf left and came back with a steam roller, intending to crush the girl flat and she couldn't get away, due to the fact her Demon Form wore off. Then, she spotted something in front of her

"A black hole!" she said, realizing that she could escape through there. She managed to get to the hole and disappear into it.

"What the…?" Olaf was interrupted when the girl appeared in front of him. She punched the man and sent him flying off the vehicle with GW following closely behind.

GW tried punching him, but she couldn't lay a hand on him. He tried to sock the girl in her face, but she grabbed jar of tar nearby and not only block the attack, but get Olaf's hand stuck in it.

Olaf took his now tar-covered hand out of the jar. He tried to punch his foe again, but Glowworm jumped out of the way. Olaf realized it was too late when he got his hand stuck to the steam roller. He tried to pull his hand off, to no prevail.

"No!" the toons screamed in horror as the It machine was getting closer. Worse yet, the cannon turned around again and was heading for them.

Olaf meanwhile was trying to get his hand unstuck from the roller, only to end up in a pool of tar.

"GW, HELP!!" Kira shouted. GW started to make her way, only to be beaten by MB, who finally regained consciousness and stopped the machine in the nick of time. "I-I wasn't worried. We're any of y-you?" Hobbes said shakily.

"Good job, bro," GW commented to her younger brother as he rejoined her again. Suddenly, the two turned when they heard Olaf's screams.

The man was being flattened by the steam roller, starting with his feet. He tried escaping, but the tar held him there. As the heroes continued watching, Olaf screams until he is completely rolled over. It looked like the end. However, there's always a catch to these kinds of things…

"Look!" Rika yelled in disbelief. GW and MB gasped when they saw a shocking sight as the roller completely left a flattened Olaf.

Olaf's body sprung up as if nothing happened. There was no way he could've survived that. Unless…

"How **are **you!?" MB shouted. "He's a toon!" GW gasped in realization.

"Let's just say that Count Olaf's been dead for a good while, brats," Olaf said in a voice that sounded familiar. "Surprised?"

"He sounds a bit like Luke Skywalker," Feral noted curiously as GW said to 'Olaf,' "Show yourself, coward!"

"Very well. I might as well ditch this disguise!" 'Olaf' sneered as he reached from the back of his neck and started to unzip himself. This guy was wearing a human outfit all along! As the costume fell away, Glowworm and her friends gasp at what they see.

'Olaf' is actually a man with a ghostly-white face, slicked back green hair, yellow feral eyes, and wearing a purple jacket over a yellow shirt, purple pants and shoes, and a blue bowtie.

"**JOKER!!**" Kira screamed so loud that she probably would've outdone Loud Kiddington as she started hyperventilated from seeing her worst fear.

"The Joker?" GW gasped. That explained why It messed up a toon's face so bad. And she realized something else about him…

"What happened to Olaf?" MB asked. "After killing your friend Winter, I went low just in case someone recognized me. So, I just bumped off the unibrow and replaced him," Joker explained with his trademark grin.

"Kira, stop thrashing about," Feral scolded her friend, who was thrashing about in panic.

"No, you...killed her?" Glowworm gasped in disbelief. "The killer had yellow eyes, a sinister smile, and…"

"And a maniacal laugh? Did it happen to sound something like this?" Joker asked before laughing like the maniac he was. GW's eyes widened in horror as she just realized who her friend's killer was after all this time!

"Now you know! But its time to finish the job I had started!"

* * *

**MB: **Since my sister is too shocked about who the killer is and the others are tied up with Kira freaking out, I'll do the A/N. Next time will be the final chapter. Read, review, and suggest!


	15. A Happy Ending After All?

**GW: **Alright, everyone; the last chapter of 'WFMS?' Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**A Happy Ending After All?**

GW and MB just got over there shock in learning about Winter's true murderer in time to avoid Joker's bombs he threw at them.

"Hey, guys-!" Daria alerted, but was too late when Joker surprised the hybrids and knocked them down with a surprise bomb. "Oh, never mind."

With an evil smirk, the villain walked to the It machine and starts it up before he ripped something off the machine.

"Now nothing can stop this thing," Joker laughed as he turned his attention to the sibling duo, who started to back up.

"Oh, this is bad!" Keiichi groaned as the It sprayer started to come back at them. "We've been through worse," Satoko tried consoling her friend, only for Keiichi to reply, "This is worse!"

GW looked unsure of herself as her brother told her, "Glowworm, I know this shmuck killed your good friend and he's an evil dude who needs serious counseling…but you got to get your head in the game and think up a plan fast."

"And Monkeyboy just stands there?" Jane deadpanned to her friends.

GW nodded as she dodged a punch from Joker and shoots a fire-blast from her katana, causing Joker to jump back.

"You did a good job, wolfie. Let's give her all a big hand, folks!" Joker sneered as he used a spring-loaded boxing glove to sock the girl in her face.

"Great; bad puns," the toons groaned in annoyance. MB helped his sister up in time to avoid a bomb Joker threw.

"I think I got a plan," Glowworm smirked as she spotted the Invisibility Cloak nearby. She grabbed it and hid herself and MB under it.

"Where did you go, runts?" Joker shouted as he looked around for the missing kids. Unknown to him, the two kids went near the It machine and, with two water guns they found on the floor, started to fill it up using It.

"Hey, clown!" The Joker turned as an unveiled GW and MB pointed the It-filled guns at him. "Heads up!"

Though they shot at him, Joker managed to dodge them by using some speed shoes he found on the floor. Soon enough, both kids were out of ammo. "Uh, uncle?" MB said sheepishly.

"Oh, what a pity for the two of you," Joker said in mock pity before he kicked them into a pile of boxes. He grinned maniacally, ready to finish the two off.

"Uh, you two…I'm not ready to die yet! Do something!" Calvin shouted as the sprayer got closer.

The two kids realized that they needed to do something, when MB spotted a baseball near him. Smirking, he picked up the baseball and threw it at the drain valve on the It tank, yelling, "So long, clown!"

Joker turned around and, to his horror, the It solvents come rushing to him. Before the It hits him, he sighs, "I should've stayed in Gotham," before screaming in pain as he dissolved in the evil liquid he made.

As the It rested on the ground, all that was left was Joker's outfit and face-mask that he used to disguise himself as Olaf.

"Wow, that's one of the most horrible ways to go," MB commented with his sister nodding. Glowworm was now satisfied that Winter had been avenged.

"Uh, HELLO?! Don't forget us!" Mion screamed as the now empty It machine continued rolling towards the captured toons.

Moving fast, Monkeyboy rushed to the controls that controlled the hook the toons were tied to and moved it right out of the way in the nick of time while the machine moved out of the hole and into ToonCity.

"Oh no, you don't!" Glowworm shouted at the machine as she hurled a giant fire blast at the machine, incinerating it to early retirement.

"Um, there's an alarming amount of It on the floor. How do we get down?" Satoshi called to his friends.

"Like this," MB said simply as he grabbed a fire hose and started to clean the It up. With the It dried up, toons were safe to touch the ground now.

Glowworm pressed a button which lowers her friends and as they landed, she started to untie them. "You were amazing, you two. I really thought we were goners," Rika smiled.

"Even though you can see the future?" Hobbes asked the girl in confusion. "Hey, just because I can see the future doesn't mean it's always clear, mii," Rika argued back.

As soon as Mion was untied, she grinned, saying, "My hero!" as she ran towards what appeared to be MB. However, she passed the monkey-hybrid and hugged Keiichi, "Oh, Kei-chan; you're so amazing."

"Mion, not here," Keiichi blushed a bit. MB looked a bit glum with his sister telling him happily, "Don't worry, MB. I'll pair you up with Mariko again, okay?"

"Okay," MB sighed, but smiled anyways. Suddenly, sirens were heard as police filed through the doors, including Gin and Hasegawa in the seen-better-days taxi cab.

"How typical!" Kira, back to her usual self now that her worst fear is gone, smacked her forehead. "The cops always show up when the villain is defeated and the action is gone."

"What took you morons so long to get here!?" Glowworm snapped as Hasegawa and Gin walked out of the cab and to their friends.

"Don't blame us," Hasegawa said simply as he took a drag from his cigarette casually. "Blame traffic."

"Looks like you guys won, since you're all alive and safe," Gin noted as he nodded to Jane, who said, "Glad to know you care for our safety."

"Glowworm!" GW turned to see Tas and his sisters get out of a police car and run to the heroes, followed by a puzzled Gordon. The four newcomers saw what remained of the villain himself.

"Mind filling us in on what happened here?" Gordon asked the wolf-girl.

"This is what was left of 'Count Olaf,' better known as the Joker," Glowworm informed to the man before adding, "I'll tell you later, but you should know that Joker killed Renge, not Mion."

"Well, I'll be. Olaf, who wasn't Olaf but the Joker, killed Renge," Electra said, filling the puzzle pieces in.

"What a twist, huh, Polly?" Catarina asked her board.

"Not to mention Eggman…and WinterLoveSong," GW added the last name sadly.

Soon enough, toons from the city came into the building and looked at the remnants of the villain.

"Wonder who he was inside," Iago asked.

"Well, one thing is for sure: he wasn't a genie," Genie shrugged.

"Or a duck," Daffy Duck with a nod before being blown away by Elmer Fudd. "You're despicable," he turned to GW, who shrugged.

"Or an alchemist," Ed smiled as Al nodded.

"Or a Homunculus," Wrath nodded as Minia held his hand and nodded.

"Or dead ghost girl who comes out of TVs," Samara smirked as Grim Jr. laughed.

"Or an adventurer!" Flapjack laughed obnoxiously as K'Nuckles slapped the boy upside the head.

Genie, Iago, and Vlad Vladikoff came to Glowworm and her pals, with Iago telling them sheepishly, "Hey, sorry about before with the Spider-Pig and the making you fall off the flagpole. Actually, it was all Genie and Vlad's fault, but you know what I mean."

"I apologize from before, my odd-looking friends," Vlad nodded.

"Meh, no harm done you three," Glowworm shrugged. "Wow, the past GW would've been screaming and bitter about it," Feral noted.

"I guess this is a new me," GW smiled a toothy grin. "Hey, what's that?" Tas pointed to a familiar stain on her shirt.

"It's that ink Renge squirted me when I was at the Devil's Nest," GW said in surprise. "But it's supposed to be disappearing ink; so why is it coming back?" Shion said in confusion.

"Here's why," Calvin said as he pulled a bottle from a nearby box. "It's ACME's disappearing reappearing ink!"

"Wow, looks like Renge was smart after all," Satoko shrugged.

"Smart, my butt!" Stewie said, walking through the crowd. "If she's so smart, why didn't she leave a will where we could find it?! Unless that will is found by midnight, we may as well wait for the next creep to come and shut our home down!"

"I hate to say it, but Football-Head's right," Daria said in concern. "The will has to be somewhere."

Seeing the disappearing-reappearing ink gave GW a thought. Turning to Mion, she said to her, "Mion, maybe now's the good time to read that love letter to Keiichi."

"Uh, I kinda want to read it to him alone," Mion said uneasily.

"Trust me, just read it now," GW smiled, taking out the letter and giving it to Mion. She was uneasy of reading something private in front of a lot of people, but she just clears her throat and begins.

"Dear Kei-chan, my feelings for you cannot be described about how much I love you. I, Renge Houshakuji, in body, soul, and mind…Hold up! This is Renge's will! She must've…!"

"Used the disappearing-reappearing ink," Tas smirked as GW and her friends smiled at each other. GW knew about the love letter being special all this time.

"…do hereby decree that ToonCity will forever belong to the lovable toons, my friends!"

The toons cheer wildly at this, even if it was midnight. GW's friends clapped wildly as Jane hugged a surprised-looking Gin.

Tas also hugged Glowworm. With smiles at one another, they kissed as the toons went, "Aww!"

"Hau! Glowworm looks so happy! Kawaii!" Rena said all lovey-dovey as Shion sighed at her friends' over-reactivity, "Rena, you're a bit crazy, you know that right?"

As soon as Glowworm and Tas broke off, Mion smiled at her new friend, "I saw that funny dance you and your brother did."

"Yeah, can you perform at my birthday party?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Looks like you aren't a grump anymore," Electra said hopefully.

"Only time will tell, I guess," GW shrugged.

"In that case…put it there, pal," Mion said, sticking her hand out. The wolf-girl took it, only to be shocked very badly. As she lets go, GW glared at Mion to see that the girl was wearing a hand buzzer. The toons gasp, ready to see if GW blew her top off. "Heh, you didn't become grumpy because of what I did, right?"

However, Glowworm smiled as she said, "How's this for an answer?" before she grabbed Mion into a vice-grip bear hug. Letting the girl go, Mion said in embarrassment, "Don't you EVER hug me like that again!"

Everyone laughed as Keiichi embraced Mion, Satoshi his sister and Shion, Gin took Jane's hand, and GW hugged Tas as the toons sang a familiar song:

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora; shake your body line**

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora; shake it all de time**

**Work, work, work, Senora!**

Soon toon cops were shooing everyone out of the place with Chief Wiggum saying, "Alright, folks. Nothing to see here. Go on home, everybody."

As soon as the place cleared, Wiggum turned to the readers, saying to them, "Even you guys have to go. Sorry, but…"

"That's all, folks!" some kids, who were Lilo, Mac, Chiyo, and Sophie Elementia laughed as they pushed Wiggum down and laughed. They then turned to the fallen cop as Chiyo said in a worried tone, "I don't think he's moving."

"…Want to go for some doughnuts?" Sophie said in a dry tone as the four kids left. Wiggum soon got up and said, "Doughnuts…" before falling over again.

* * *

**All: **And we're done!

**Kira: **And Joker got served!

**GW: **Alright, we're done! I'd like to thank JeanKazuhiza, Warlord-Xana, Iron-Mantis, and everyone else for reading, reviewing, and suggesting. Now to work on the rest of 'Lummox of Notre Toon' and 'Rai's Moving Castle!' Read and review until next time!


End file.
